The Tale of a Princess and… an Assassin?
by Stormcloak77
Summary: "Explain what? That you're- you're one of them!" she said, putting a lot of emphasis on 'them'. "You don't understand, if you don't join, they'll kill you!" he said, hoping dearly she'd forgive him. "Well, it's better to die with honor than live like a coward!" she said. The princess falls in love with the one seeking to kill her. Phinbella, lots of it. T for mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys. Okay, I admit this story is- different. I do like it though, and hope to keep with it. Please r & r! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline. But, maybe I'll add an OC later.**

A young man walks to an unfamiliar house. The instructions were clear. Break in, find the other man, kill him in his sleep, and sneak away. These instructions may have grabbed you're attention. This young man, was in a very secret society. A society of assassins. He would find the guy, the one with orange hair and pink glasses, and stab him in the back. He must be quiet though. If he woke him, it could be disastrous. He could be strong, unlikely though. Maybe he would call for help. There are other houses near enough to hear him. Besides, it is harder to kill if you get to know the person. Being an assassin has few rules, but there are some. Three to be exact. 1. You must not kill innocents. 2. You must kill the person who has been called upon. 3. You must not kill fellow assassins. As simple as they may be, you must follow them. If there is any disobedience to the simple guidelines, the guilty assassin will be killed. There have been very few times a rule has been broken. But it usually is because of rule 1. Even fewer have broken other rules. Only a couple have broken the third. None have broken the second. Not yet anyways...

Now, back to the assassin in question. He is currently picking the lock. Not much can be said about his appearance. He has cunningly put on a long hoodie, that covers his face entirely. Underneath it, is a mask, just in case his hood fails him. Nothing else can be said to describe him though. It's said that he has blue eyes, but few can confirm it. There are only a handful of people he actually comes into contact with. But they're all in the society.

The society is an interesting one. People will order assassins to kill another being. They can't just do it out of pure amusement though. There must be, and always is a purpose. The assassin will meet the person, and will find out more about the killing they want.

Again, we must get back to our assassin. But before we do, how about a little backstory showing why he does what he does. You see, it all started when he was a young boy. His parents were kind people. However, some thought his father was not. They thought he was an assassin himself. Now, some people have uses for them, the assassins, and in return don't sell them out, but not many do have these uses. Others hate the assassins. They will kill them on sight. Even if they don't have solid evidence. They killed the father, and the mother to be safe. Of course neither were guilty of the accused crime, but were killed regardless. They took pity on the boy. They sent him to an orphanage. He had, a terrible childhood. He had no real love given to him. He had very few friends. He was, as you may call him, and outcast. So were his friends. He only had two close ones. But they ended up being adopted by the time he was 10. He never heard from them again. He lived there for the next 8 years, for at that age he was able to leave. He lived on the streets for a few nights. He was finally able to find a job, but it didn't pay much. But, from this job, he met someone. He seemed suspicious, but as well an outcast, not so different from himself. The man, a young boy at the time, took it upon himself to talk with the elder. It was then he became what he is, an assassin.

Now, let's take the chance to fully direct our attention to the assassin. No more interruptions. He just broke in, and is quietly getting his blade out. Just as his client had said, he was asleep. The man smiled, "too easy", he thought. And without another thought, he stabbed the man, and quickly fled out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hii. Again, please review and enjoy! Thanks so much guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and/or Ferb. **

…

"Well?" the cloaked figure asked.

"It's done." our assassin replied.

The other figure nodded curtly, and tossed him a small bag. "Here is your payment. Dismissed."

He took the bag, and was on his way.

* * *

Okay, I lied. We are not fully watching the assassin. We could, just watch him kill all day, or we could move on with the story. The story, a dramatic and intense one, would shape out the lives of several people. One being our little assassin, the other being the very princess of our land. Currently, we are being ruled by the king, but his daughter will be crowned in a matter of weeks. So, let's skip the news, and continue.

* * *

The young girl sighed. She wasn't sure if she was ready to be queen. To be a queen, she would be taking the rulership from her father. He was no doubt, one of the greatest leaders our nation has had. She also didn't want to be married off to some prince. The land will not accept just a queen. There must be a king and a queen. The first born in the royal family will become the king/queen, as long as he or she is married. If not, it goes to the next oldest.

Besides that, the young princess got herself out of her bed and made her way to the mirror. She got herself dressed, and looked into it. The princess had deep blue eyes, and raven black hair. Many called her pretty, while others called her downright gorgeous. Her name, was Isabella, Princess Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

Her biggest concern of becoming the queen, was the fact she had to be married. Why can't she just be queen, without a king? She was one who believed in true love and forbidden love and whatnot. Besides, in the best way to put it, she was getting married to a downright jerk. He was rude and pompous. And everything she didn't like in a guy, or really anyone in general.

* * *

Let's return to the adventurous life of our young assassin.

* * *

There he was, sitting in his room, polishing off his blade. He usually stayed in there. He wasn't exactly very social. Who could blame him though? He had such a dramatic childhood, and his current lifestyle wasn't exactly normal, especially since it was what actually caused his rough childhood. Yes, he pretty much sat in his room all day. But he did useful, constructive things. He was very bright. Most of his day-to-day activities included reading, and sometimes making things. All sorts of things. Weapons. Little necessities in their "home". Things for his own enjoyment. He would have continued cleaning his blade, had he not been interrupted.

"The leader, wants to see you." the young boy said. He had added a certain tone of authority to the "leader". The funny thing is, for being such a close society, no one knew her name. The leader's. People just called her "the leader".

The master assassin nodded, and put his knife away.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey. Quick shout-out to ProtoPhinbella and Lieber Qual. You two are**** literally the entire reason any more chapters are being posted. Thanks a lot! And also, I've had a whole lot of views in just a few hours of being posted, and only a couple of reviews. Please review guys. It really helps. I like getting constructive criticism, just don't be too harsh. Also, yes, I realize this story's a bit out there, but I really like it. And I'll update faster if I see more reviews…**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer**:** I don't own Phineas and Ferb!**

"You must know why I called you out here."

He nodded gravely. Everyone knew about the mission. Everyone. And everyone hoped they wouldn't get it. It would be impossibly hard. He knew it was either about the mission, or he was being evicted. That's all the leader really does. She barely does the assassinations. She just assigns people to them, keeps the organization up and running, and kills those who disobey the rules.

"I have made a decision. You have become one of the greatest our family has seen in quite a while. I have full confidence that you will succeed. In fact, there is no doubt in my mind that if anyone can do it, it's you. You know what you must do right?" she said, once again in an authoritative tone.

Once again, he nodded, even more gravely.

"You must kill the soon-to-be king and queen."

This time, he spoke. "Understood."

"One last thing…"

This caught his attention.

"Good luck, Phineas."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

…

Even though it went against everything he stood for, he knew he had to. He would have to get to know this new victim a bit more. But not too personally. All he had to do was find out where she'd be and when for the next couple weeks. He was given explicit orders to murder them the day of the crowning. Also, he was told to mainly spy on the girl, and only slightly the boy. The princess would be far harder to, you know, dispose of. There would most likely be more guards with her. Perhaps he could become close with her. Friends. The guards almost never hang around if the royal person told them it was fine. That was one option. Another was to sneak in her window and- take care of business. As sad as it may be, it was far easier in the long run.

* * *

Yes, you were promised romance when you opened this story. I promise however, there will be romance. As well as drama, and more action. This adventurous tale is far from over. That said, how's the beloved princess doing?

* * *

Princess Isabella, soon-to-be-queen, had to prepare for her "date". She was instructed by her father that she and the prince would have dinner together, with both families of course.

She did not, under any circumstance, want to marry this man. Like I said, he was very snobby and arrogant. But she was being forced. First of all, she had to marry a prince to become queen. She was the only one in line for the throne, and her parents were getting too old. Also, the two lands usually fought bloody wars and argued too often, and this would promise peace. I could go on, but it makes me as sick as it makes her. She wouldn't mind getting married to a prince, but this one was so rude. That was pretty much the worst part to her. He was inconsiderate, and she had no choice in the matter. But, as she was sitting in her room, thinking, she had the strangest feeling. It was as if someone was… watching her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys. Okay, so please review, I've had hundred of views, but only four (I think) ****reviews. So uh yeah, please, please review. I dont even care if you just type "good" or something. Just, please.**

**THIS IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT! YOU MUST READ THIS! I CHANGED A PART OF THE STORY!**

**I said that both the princess and the prince were to be assassinated, but only the princess is going to be. Sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise. I'm a thirteen year old on FANfiction, who doesn't own a huge TV show, Phineas and Ferb. I know it's shocking.**

Okay, so now that we've seen a bit of her story, let's go back to the assassin. The one whose name is Phineas Flynn.

* * *

Yes, Phineas is an assassin here. He has been since he was 18.

Anyways, aside from that, guess where he is right now. He is perched outside the princess's window. Yep, already on the job. This is why so many call him a master. In the past hour, he's grabbed all necessities he had and traveled so far. Not sure if you noticed, but the assassins don't exactly live near the kingdom. Just pointing out.

He watches the princess pace around her room, ducking every once in a while. He has not yet been spotted, and if he has any hope of payment- or living, he must not be spotted. Not until the day of the crowning. In just about two weeks, he must find out enough about the princess to be able to find her alone on that day. Little did he know…

Although, one thing caught his attention. She sighed and sat on her bed. Her mouth was moving slightly. He leaned closer to the window, so he would finally be able to hear.

"Why must I?"

'What the-?' he thought.

"Why must I marry than no-good prince?"

'Ah.'

"All he does is pride himself on his 'accomplishments' and 'great qualities and features'" she muttered, rolling her eyes.

'Huh. To think the would-be king was such a jerk. Luckily he won't ever be crowned, not without Isabella anyways.' Phineas said to himself.

The princess got up, and left the room. There were guards standing outside of her door, Phineas was sure to note.

Although, he did notice something else. She was, as cute as so many people portrayed her. Actually, no. She was completely beautiful. Too bad she was about to get… you know. But he couldn't help but wonder, "who'd ever want to kill her?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N So yeah, review please! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb!**

Okay, back to the princess.

'Why do I feel as though I'm being watched' she kept thinking to herself. She didn't have the suspicion once she met up with the guards, but she's having it again.

It's been a few hours since the last time he was able to spy on her. In fact, she was already having dinner with her family, and the prince's.

"So Isabella, you must be excited for the wedding next week, you are marrying my son!" his mother pompously exclaimed.

'Well now I know where he gets it from' she thought.

"Yes, he is very nice" she outright lied, putting on a sarcastic smile. Luckily only one person noticed, and he was sitting on a tree by the window.

"Of course he is, we raised him."

'Oh, so he gets it from his father too then' she thought.

Princess Isabella's POV

He is such a jerk! He keeps flashing smiles to everyone, well except me. Not to mention boasting about anything and everything. Honestly!

Oh no, I'm having that feeling again. This is the second time today. It's like I'm being watched or something. It's so weird. I glance over to my left, to the window. I happen to see a flash of red. What the heck was that? I get up to check, well I got up to check. I heard my father shouting, "now Isabella, it's rude to get up without being excused". I sat back down, disappointed. What could that red thing have been?

Phineas's POV

Oh darn! I think she saw me. Well, not all of me. I ducked just in time for her to not see me. I'm pretty sure she may have seen some of my hair though. It does have a tendency to poke up a bit. I have to admit, I feel a bit bad for the girl. She seems so bright. It's too bad she has to get married to that jerk. Honestly, he's a moron. I forget his name though. What? It's not like I'm able to keep up with the news from in that cave. I mean I hear bits and pieces when I'm on missions, but nothing else. Oh yeah! I remember his name. I think it's was Prince Baljit or something like that. … Oh yeah, Baljeet. That's it. Duh. Oh and what am I saying, she DOESN'T have to marry him. Well not for long. She'll be married to him for a week before I dirty my blade. But still. What kind of future is that? Becoming queen when you barely want to. Having to marry a jerk. Getting brutally murdered right after marrying the jerk. Yeah. Wait-! This is EXACTLY why I don't like getting to know the victim. I get too easily attached. I'm already feeling bad for her. I seriously need a break! Wait, a break! That'd be perfect! They just started dinner. The only time I'm ever given personal time is back at the hideout, but does that count? If I'm back in about 20 minutes, it should be fine. And hey, while I'm out I can figure out where I'm staying at night. This'll be fine.

…

20 minutes later

…

Ah man, this is really nice! How long has it been? Surely not that long. Besides, it's so peaceful of here. I'm near the gardens, but far enough not to be spotted. The palace is right next to the woods, which is where I'm currently at. I'm close enough to a pond to see it, providing a nice view. There are hundreds of trees showing over in the horizon, while the sun sets. The light colors can be seen off in the distance. It is a nice sight, and it's not like I can see I hat often. In fact, this is the first sunset I've seen since I was initiated in. Not that I had a choice. As soon as you know about their group, and they know about you, you have a simple decision. Join or die. Most choose to join, but some do decide to take the honorable road and die. Some even try to fight off the assassins. Not that that gets them anywhere though. Seriously. I admire their determination, but really? One untrained, weaponless man, against five trained, armed, and experienced assassins. What do they think is the outcome?

SNAP!

What's that noise?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey guys! Thanks to all the reviewers and followers! (And favorites) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PnF!**

Third Person

Phineas quickly turned to see a certain girl in a pink dress walking towards him. She doesn't seem to notice him, but is walking in his direction nonetheless. He quickly sneaks away, but fails miserably. He tried to get his cape and mask back on, while moving quickly, but quietly. This resulted in a huge fail. Pretty much, his mask and cape flew far past him, and he stepped on a twig, causing it to snap loudly. But that's not even the end. He tripped over a large branch, and landed in a sitting position. The girl finally heard him, and walked over. He avoided as much eye contact as possible. But, of course, to no avail.

"Who are you?" she inquired.

"Umm" he started, quickly thinking. He was trying to figure out a good fake name. He was about to say something like Sam or Mike, but accidentally shouted, "uh Phineas!"

'Darn' he thought. Why did he always tell the truth. Especially to future victims!

"Oh, that's an interesting name. Mine's Isabella, but you probably, uh, knew that." she said, her face turning more red at the second. She didn't like to sound pompous or that she enjoyed being princess, and known to people nationwide. She truly didn't, but it usually came across like she did.

He nodded. He enjoyed her company, but that was the problem. He couldn't really get to know her. He was already going to have problem killing her. She seemed nice, smart, a bit pretty… He forced himself to stop thinking.

"Well, nice seeing you, but I must be-" he stopped. He was cut off. She was… crying.

He felt bad for her. In his pity, he found himself sitting next to her, attempting to comfort her.

"Hey, what's- what's wrong?"

She shook he head. "My life. I'm forced to become queen, I don't even want to be! I have to get married to that stuck up jerk! I've never been farther than these woods! I don't even have a real friend to talk to! My entire life's been like this! I'm already 20, and my life's going to stay the same! And now I have to marry that Baljeet and raise a family with him! And- and…"

He stopped her there. He started patting her back saying little things like, "it's okay" and "it'll get better soon". She shook her head again.

"No! No it won't, it's only- wait. Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! We don't even know each other and I'm boring you to death with my little problems. I'm so sorry"

Now, he shook his head. "No, trust me it's fine. I don't really… I don't really get the chance to talk much." he said, blushing slightly. "This is fun." he said, blushing up a storm.

She didn't seem to believe him at first. However, she kept talking.

"Okay. Well, how about you? What do you do?"

Oh great. The one question he didn't want to hear. How should he answer this? He can't tell the truth. Not to mention, despite his job, he was terrible at lying.

"I uh, bring people to justice." he said nervously. Great! 'Why didn't I just say I work at an inn or something stupid like that?" he thought angrily to himself.

She looked confused at this. "What does that mean?" she said, obviously intrigued.

'Fantastic!' he thought sarcastically. "Well, you see. Say someone's wanted for something." he started.

She nodded slightly.

"Well, I bring them to the guards. Or if someone harasses or threatens someone else, I'll bring them in." he said quickly. 'Well it may not be true entirely, but it's not false entirely. I do find people that bother or harass others. Sometimes they are wanted, but not that often. The only complete lie is that I don't kill them myself. But I suppose I do bring them to justice though.' he thought, weighing out how true it was, and how long he'd be able to remember it.

"Oh really?" she asked interested.

He nodded.

"That's amazing. So, are you on the clock right now?" she asked, somewhat jokingly, somewhat seriously.

He thought for a minute. "Uh, yeah." he muttered nervously, hoping she'd drop it. That one was entirely true. He was hunting someone down.

She nodded.

The conversation continued like this. She talked about her life, he said things about his life. Some were true, some weren't. But it wasn't like he could say the truth.

After hours of talking, the princess realized how long it had been.

"Oh my gosh. I have to get back" she said, a bit disappointed.

He looked out, and could immediately see how late it was, or rather, how early it was. As much as Phineas hated to admit it, he was extremely disappointed. He had indeed gotten to know her too well. But he'd just have to suck it up, and kill her in two weeks. Plain and simple. Back to the conversation though.

"Wait, Phineas" she gasped.

"What?"

"Will I see you again?"

Now he felt bad. She'd see him on the day of the crowning, that's for sure. "I'm sure we'll run into each other. But yeah, I'd like to."

"Meet me here tomorrow at midnight." she said, then hesitated. "Promise!" she added, a bit forcefully.

He put his hands up jokingly, as if to surrender. "I'd love to." he said, genuinely.

Looking pleased, she gave him a goodbye hug and ran towards the castle. He was sure to watch her the whole time.

He sighed, and set up a shelter, after getting his mask and stuff back of course. Nothing fancy, just a small campfire and a place to sleep. Plus a little covering just in case there's bad weather.

The next day… at midnight.

'Where is she?' he thought to himself. He had cleared out everything that could possibly make it look like he'd slept out there. He also hid his bag and other clothes and supplies. If she saw any of them, she'd just ask questions, questions he wouldn't be able to answer. It was a few minutes, but she showed up. As soon as she saw him, her whole face lit up.

…

This had continued for a few days. Every night, at midnight, they'd meet out there. Phineas had stopped spying on her. First of all, she'd hate him if she saw him. Secondly, it just felt wrong to him now. Their fourth night of seeing each other had just passed, and Phineas sighed as he watched her run back to the castle. He missed her already. But not tonight. He knew what he was going to do.

Isabella's POV

Man, that is one tiring run. But it's worth it. The only thing I ever look forward to is seeing him. What else is there? Oh, I could look forward to marrying Baljeet. Oh wait, that'd be sarcasm. He's gotten worse lately. He doesn't even speak to me. And on the rare occasion he does, it's about being crowned. Although, he doesn't sound so enthusiastic. Uh. I already miss him, Phineas I mean. He's so nice. He has so many sad things going on in his life, but would never trouble someone else with his problems. However, I was able to weasel one story out of him. It was quite sad. It was about his childhood. His parents were murdered wrongly, and he got sent to some orphanage. The people who ran the place were unforgivably cruel, and he only had a couple friends. But they got adopted soon after he met them. A few weeks actually. So all in all, we both had bad childhoods. Well, mine wasn't that dramatic. All mine was was just having to be so proper and not having real friends, etc. But anyways, he's just so- optimistic. After he told me his sad little story, he smiled. I still remember exactly what he said. "Well, I suppose it's good that it happened. If it didn't, I probably never would have met you." it was such a sweet thing to say.

Creak!

What was that?!

Okay, know I heard I click-like sound. What's going on?

Wait? Was that a rock? Hitting my window? I look out. Oh my gosh! There he is. It's him- Phineas.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I had something really nice typed outvbbut safari crashed and I lost it. Um, thanks to the reviewers, it means a lot. Uh. I forget what I had typed out here. Enjoy! And review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Head's up guys. This chapter is going to be sad, but it should get better soon.**

* * *

Phineas is sitting on a tree, throwing rocks at my window. It's so sweet!

I rush over and yank the window open. Although, in my excitement, I completely missed the window the first time, warranting a laugh from Phineas.

"I'm sorry Princess, I had to see you" he said, hanging onto the window, still standing on a tree branch.

She smiled. This meant a lot to her, she finally had a friend. Someone she could open up to, and someone who could do the same for her. Someone who would do so much for her.

She gave him a hand to get in. "No, it's sweet. And don't call me princess." she said, blushing again.

He nodded. They sat up on her bed, talking the entire night away. They were great friends. They could always be this way. Always have something to talk about, and not let anything be awkward. The hours went by, until they got tired. Neither wanted to admit that they were tired and that he should go, they wanted this moment to carry on forever.

So, that is why they had both fell asleep, next to each other on her bed. (No ideas here guys, they're asleep!)

…

Several hours later, Phineas woke up. He found himself in an extremely awkward predicament. Apparently, he just found out that he fell asleep, along with the princess. They had cuddled up next to each other, and he had his arm around her. 'This is so awkward, I'm glad I woke up before her.' he thought. 'But why am I enjoying this so much?' he continued wondering. Eventually he realized that he couldn't get up without waking her, and shortly fell back asleep.

A while later, the princess woke up. She found herself in the awkward position, but found herself thinking the same thing as Phineas, that she really doesn't want to move.

Yet another hour later, they had both waken up. This time, they noticed that the other was up, and quickly jumped up.

However, there was a bit of a problem for Phineas. In his sleep, his right sleeve rolled up slightly. Unfortunately, Isabella noticed.

In a look of horror she pointed right below his shoulder. "Ph-Phineas, what's that?" she said, appalled and scared at the same time.

He quickly realized his mistake and pushed his sleeve down. "Isa-Isabella, I-I c-can e-explain!" he said, stuttering on every word. He had forgotten completely about the sign. To show your loyalty to the assassins, you get something that'll last forever. A little tattoo. The assassins figure, "You'll be in the assassins for your whole life, so get something to show it". What happens is you get a little "A" with a blade imprinted on your right arm. It is a dead giveaway of even the best assassin.

"Explain what? That you're- you're one of them!" she said, putting a lot of emphasis on 'them'.

"You don't understand, if you don't join, they'll kill you!" he said, hoping dearly she'd forgive him.

"Well, it's better to die with honor than live like a coward!" she said.

You could distinctively see the hurt in his eyes. That really stung. Badly.

"But-"

"So when you said you 'bring people to justice' what you meant was-"

He nodded. This new side of him scared her a bit. It was like she thought he was going to pull a knife out and kill her. She backed away from him.

"Oh, and when you said 'you have a job to do out here' that means, you have an assassination to perform." she said, more disgusted now than ever.

He nodded again, and hung his head low.

"Well who is it? I want to know who you planned on murdering!" she said, angrily this time.

He looked at her eyes, for what he thought sold be the final time. He wouldn't answer, he couldn't. But you could see shame and sadness in his eyes.

The princess seemed to catch on. "Oh, let me guess. You were sent to kill the queen-to-be. You were sent to kill me, weren't you?" she inquired. She said it as more of a question than an accusation, with hurt full in her voice.

For a third time, he nodded. "You don't-"

"Understand? I don't understand that you came to kill me? I don't understand that you've been playing me? I don't get it that you've been practically making fun of me, while I poured my heart out to you! Well let me tell you, I understand just fine! And I hope YOU understand that I'm turning you in the first chance I get."

"Isabella-"

"No! Just go!"

"But Isabella, I wasn't pl-"

"I said LEAVE!" she spat out. "NOW!"

He looked at the window, and back at her. "I'm sorry" he said, jumping out the window, and landing on the tree.

Isabella's POV

I can't believe it. My new "friend" has been planning my murder. Oh man, I can't wait to tip of the guards about him. I'll give him chance to run, but there's no way he'll make it far enough. And to think I ever cared for him. To think I actually liked him, more than what I would ever admit to. Well, at least I have Baljeet. He may not be that great of a person, but he'll keep my head on straight, unlike Phineas! Baljeet is fine, better than Phineas anyways. The main difference is Baljeet would never kill me.

Meanwhile…

Villain's POV

"It's okay sweetie, my plan's working just fine. They never fail a job. Especially one like this." the man said, hugging his girlfriend.

She nodded, and smiled weirdly. "Good! She'll be gone in no time!"

He nodded. "That no good princess'll be swimming in her own blood in no time at all. Then we'll have our chance."

Phineas's POV

I dashed out of her room like a madman. Man, that hurt. What she said, I mean. Her words rang in my head. 'Well, it's better to die with honor than live like a coward.' I immediately went back to our spot. All I wanted to do was grab my stuff and go into hiding, but I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to leave. I've been living here for days now. Even to get food, I just hunted. I haven't left this general spot once. Well except for last night of course. But who could forget that? I just can't believe I was so stupid. In two ways. One being showing my very assassin sign. The other being that I actually thought I could be friends with a princess, particularly one I was going to kill. Again, she's so nice and intelligent. Who could ever want to murder her?

Third Person

The bad guy in our story, of course. There he is. Sitting in his little lair. Okay fine, it's not a lair. It's just his room in the castle. But he does have a little hideout. It's a cave out far in the woods. Oh, but I guess you don't care about whether or not he has lair. Perhaps the word "castle" caught your attention though. Yes, he lives with the royal family. That's why he knows her so personally. I bet several people thought he wanted her dead for political reasons. Well, yeah, that's a small portion of it. But his personal opinion of her heavily outweighs that reason.

Right now he sits with his girlfriend, comforting her, telling her the plan will indeed work. And right now, after that fight, it's looking like it might just do so.

Phineas Flynn, still sitting out in the woods, sighed. He knew he had to get out of there. That would be one of the first search spots. He just knew it, but something else told him to stay. Well, something else entirely told him to leave. That was the guard shouting, "We found him, we found him!"

That certainly gave Phin here some motivation to move.

Within a second, he had already grabbed his bag and was sprinting away. 'Fortunately' the guards had horses. He was running extraordinarily fast, but knew he'd never lose them. He'd have to hide somewhere.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Heyy! Okay, a couple things. I've had a lot more reviews lately, so thanks. Just please review! Enjoy! Oh, and I hope to get at least a total of 15 chapters. I always have a problem where I get into an important/exciting part and just end it a few chapters later. I'll try to add more details, and chapters, and the other stuff people told me to do. Also, I know exactly how I'm going to end it. I've had the epilogue typed up since around chapter two. Annnyyyways…

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

It was perfect, or so he thought. In his haste, he tripped over a branch. I know, it seems like he does that a lot, but both times something good came of it, so he's certainly not complaining. Anyways, he tripped right in front of a weird assortment of vines. It looked far too setup to be natural. He quickly jumped past them, and landed somewhere he never expected to land. It was a cave. But not any cave. There was a monitor, and a computer. Not to mention hundreds of files. What he heck is this place?

That aside, I mentioned earlier that Phineas is very smart. He is. Extremely. So much, that he had already hacked the computer. And was reading it. But what was on it shocked him. It was about the princess. It wasn't nice either. This person knew about the assassination. He knew a LOT about it. He even had some words about Phineas. He knew about his and the princess's friendship. And the fight. He- or she- also wrote that he suspects Phineas to kill her still, especially after what the princess said. He was appalled. Although, he hadn't really thought about the murder. He hadn't thought about much of anything except her.

Phineas's POV

This is so… creepy. And that's coming from me. An assassin that lives in a cave similar to this. It's very creepy. There is so much information about the assassins, the princess, and… myself. Okay, it's downright freaky.

That's when I found the key. The key to figuring it all out. A little brown book, hidden under some papers.

Once I opened it, I immediately recognized it for what it was- a diary.

The first entry:

"I really don't like her. I don't trust her either. And I know she doesn't like me. I also know that I'm no going to stand for this. I'm just not!"

The second entry:

"I've recently met the most amazing girl in my whole life. She's amazing! Not only is she cunning and smart, she's also nice, but not too nice. We are meant to be."

The third entry:

"More news about that girl. Today, we talked a bit. I think she may like the same way I like her. She blushed and smiled at me weirdly. She said to meet her again soon.

The fourth entry:

"I was right. She does like me. I officially asked her to court me. We are together now. I hope all goes well. But there's only one problem…"

What could that be?

The fifth entry:

"I had an amazing plan today. I recently told my lovely lady, and she likes it too. I think it may work."

The sixth entry:

"I called the assassins out yesterday. They said that they'll do it! I was so excited. So was my girl. Little do those stupid assassins know… I've been watching them. I know about every one of them. I have histories, profiles, etc., etc. I have so much evidence. Once my use for them is up, I'll turn them in. I'll be a hero. And I'd never be suspected. Never."

Huh. So someone's been watching us? I need to find out who this is! I must. Maybe if I kill him, then later explain to the assassins that he wasn't innocent… They should be fine with that. I hope.

I turned the page, expecting to find more journal entries, but was ultimately surprised. He (or she) had put in files. All the files. About the assassins. I need to check through these. I have to find out what this person knows.

First Person (Okay, it's not really third anymore. I'm saying "I" and the character is going to be in the story later.)

Well, the princess is getting pretty desperate. She's been so lonely since she kicked him out. She'd probably never admit to it, but she had developed certain feelings for the boy. But she always told herself that she couldn't be with him. Her family might be okay with the fact he wasn't a prince, but she was already engaged to Baljeet. It would be shamed upon. They would have to run away. But that would displease her parents. They had high hopes for her, not to mention she's the only one in line.

Back to Phineas though. He's been thumbing through those files lately. Every one of them is correct. He has yet to reach his own, but isn't exactly looking forward to it. One does catch his eye though. I was wondering when he'd find out. I was afraid someone would have to tell him.

"Oh my-" he started whispering to himself. Until he heard footsteps. That surely got him moving. He looked desperately for a hiding spot. Fortunately, there was a closet. He quickly put the papers back, and ran in. But he held onto the ones he just found. He wasn't letting go of those. Those meant the world to him. He wasn't taking any chances


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Hey again. Okay, I've written most of the story already and am currently in the editing and writing stages so, I'm thinking they'll be around 20 chapters. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed. Like I said, it means a lot.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

There were the footsteps again. They were getting louder.

But there was something weird about it. They came in weird spots.

'Maybe there are two people…' he wondered

The first person fiddled with the computers. The other made no movement.

"So as you can see…" a man with a deep voice started out.

'Where have I heard that voice before?'

He heard movement from the other. "Yes. I see that now. It is working. Very well actually."

'Oh, so this is the guy from the journal- and that must be the girl he was talking about. Maybe if I can get a peek at him… no that's too dangerous. I can continue reading the journal though. Maybe he signed or initialed it.' the redhead thought. 'But I have to wait for them to leave.'

As I on cue, the girl spoke. "So, you wanna to back to the castle now?"

He didn't say anything, just nodded. Well he must have, because more footsteps could be heard, getting quieter and quieter.

He wanted to wait a few moments to get out. Just to be safe. Once he finally stepped out, he shakily took the paper out of his pocket and examined it. It wasn't his. Remember when I told you that he had two good friends during childhood? One wasn't a great friend, that's for sure, but the other… the other had a great relationship with him. They were the best of friends. His information is on that paper. He is me. I was his best friend. I recently found out he was in the society too, and I wanted to tell him immediately. I wanted to tell him when I was sent to give him the leader's message, but he ran out too early. I was hoping he'd find out soon. My name, you ask? My name, is Ferb, Ferb Fletcher.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

Phineas's POV

I can't believe he's in the assassin group! We were best friends. Did he know? If so, why didn't he tell me? Wait, more important matters right now! Why does the princess have a profile page in here? She's the last paper. I may have, um, skipped over my own. Just for now though. I'll read it eventually.

Okay, the princess's page basically notFed that he called the assassins. Nothing else considerable though.

Okay, time for my page. I skim past the history portion. This is far too creepy for my taste. Some guy- and his girlfriend apparently- has been watching me and my fellow assassins, taking profiles on us, and plans on destroying us. Okay.

'… is the assassin on the princess case…'

'has been seen socializing with victim…' He knows about that?

'… has brought up a good friendship- and possibly more…'

'… may not kill this time…'

'…good news- he got in a fight with her…'

'probably will carry through…'

Huh. I haven't really thought about whether or not I'd go on with my mission. It'd feel so bad now, but if I don't, I'd be killed. "It's better to die honorably than live like a coward." rang through my head again. I'd love to do that. First of all, I wouldn't have to kill her. Sure. I'd die myself, but I don't think I can bring myself to do it. Also, it would show her how I- feel about her, even if I would be dead. But… no. It's not meant to be. Even if I do sacrifice myself, she'd still have to die. Rule number 2: the one called upon must be killed. Well, one thing could work. If we ran away. That'd be perfect! Not that she would though. She has a family. She has a life. Well actually, she straight out told me she hates her life. I remember every thing she's told me. I haven't been playing her. I haven't! I poured my heart out to her, just has she had to me. Sure, I wasn't completely honest. But you saw where that went! She hates me. She would never go with me now!

Isabella's POV

My maids are now tending to me. With the wedding and whatnot, we're dress fitting. I'm not particularly excited about this, but hey, he's better than- no, I'm not even saying his name. From now on, I call him, "the killer".

Right now, one maid is helping me put the dress on. The others are out right now, doing other work. I think this one's name is- Ginger. Yeah, Ginger.

"Okay, what do you think of this one?" she asked.

I look at it. All the dresses are beautiful. They just don't feel- right. Not as much the dresses as much as the whole wedding. I don't know why, I just feel- out of place.

I nod slightly. "It's nice." I say.

She shakes her head and grabs another one.

"Hey, can I tell you something?" I ask.

She nods. I know she has to listen anyways, but I don't want to feel like I'm forcing her.

"Well, it's a bit- no dramatic's not the word. Maybe, scandalous." I mutter. Okay, now I'm just babbling.

She nods, urging me on.

"Well you see, it all began this one night. I wanted to take a walk in the gardens. But I ventured out to the woods. That's how it all started. …"

Phineas's POV

Okay, I stopped reading my profile after reading, "first assassin to rid of". This is just making me feel sick to my stomach now. Seriously. But now's not the time for breaks. I have to keep reading.

The seventh entry:

"Those were all the profiles. I keep them all. I do hope Phineas kills her. If not, there may be- problems. I'd hate to include myself in the murder. Rather not dirty my own hands. And if I was found out- that'd be trouble. No end of it. My girlfriend became skeptical too. But after I show her he film I picked up of them fighting, I think she'll go along with it. However, if the assassin is too wimpy, I have other means. I have certain- connections.

The eighth entry:

"She must die. If she doesn't, everything will fall. I won't be able to be with my sweetheart for one. Plus, she'll be ruler, instead of-" the passage read.

That's weird, the page was ripped. I turn the page. Empty. I keep going. All empty. Until I reach the last one however.

"Property of-" it says. The last part is a bit smudged. I need to figure this out. But I need more time- and lighting at that. Should I rip it, he'd notice for sure. I'll just take the risky route and take it. The worst that can happen is that he notices. Which is bad, but at least he won't know it's me.

Villain's POV

Does that moron really think that he can hide. First off, there was a noise emanating from the closet. Besides that, I'm able to watch the princess, and about every other inch of the castle, does he honestly think I don't have cameras hooked up in my own headquarters? I decided to humor him though. As soon as I noticed though, I alerted my- friends. They'll be staked out in front. Just waiting for a certain triangle-head to come out. Just waiting. It'll be an unexpected attack, so that gives us the advantage. I doubt he'll survive. But if he does, I'll know.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

Isabella's POV

"… and that's how it happened." I finished. I skipped over the part where he was an assassin. Instead I told her that he was being unbearably rude, and that I didn't really want to talk about it. What? It's not like I could just make up some fight in a matter of seconds!

I try my best not to think about him. We had such a great friendship. But I did just have to let it all out. It was hard enough just to keep my meetings with him a secret. The only thing that actually controlled me was being able to see him in itself, but now…

She nodded. She was a bit shocked by the story. "But, but what about he prince? Isn't that- isn't that cheating?" she gasped. Then realized she was talking to the princess, and immediately apologized for being rude/ judgmental and whatnot.

I didn't mind. I understood the question entirely. But the truth was, I didn't know. I actually had to think for a moment, and finally knew what to say.

"Well, we were just friends. Although, I'm afraid had we been friends muchlonger, it would have become cheating." I said, a bit regretful that I chose to be completely honest there.

She nodded. "So… did you- did you like him?"

I thought again. This time, I did not speak though. I closed my eyes and quickly nodded, hoping this conversation would end soon.

"Ohhh…"

"What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"

She looked a bit surprised I asked her such a question, a personal one.

"Well, yes. He's a servant boy here too."

Aww. How sweet.

"Aww. What's his name?"

"His name? Oh it's Daniel." she said, a bit hurriedly.

"Oh, I do remember a Daniel working in the kitchen."

She nodded quickly.

"You know," I started off with, "I'm not sure if I want to go through with the weddi-"

"NO!" she shouted. Then her eyes grew large and she covered her mouth up, apparently in shock of her outburst.

"What?"

"It's just- your parents would be very angry, you wouldn't become queen, and Baljeet wouldn't become king." she said, facing away.

I nodded, knowing it was the responsible choice. I had to, even if I didn't want to. But hey, it's not like Phineas, or anyone like him, would ever come in my life again.

That night…

Phineas's POV

Oh no! I must alert the princess. But what if she gets angry? What if she calls the guards? So much could go wrong! But, it's for her safety, so I must.

'Its better to die with honor than die like a coward'

There went her voice, ringing in my head again. I hear that almost every other minute. It's maddening- and a bit depressing. Things haven't felt this urgent since I left the cave.

Flashback

I quickly, but quietly, dash out of the cave. But apparently, I had a bit of a surprise waiting for me. Two rather large men. That's what. One of them grabbed me out of nowhere, covering my mouth. The other came to me, holding a sword. Instantly, I understood. I had been seen. That's what was happening. Now, he sent thugs out for me.

Now, he didn't take into account that I'm a master assassin. With great ease, I duck out of the first man's grasp. The other one didn't see that coming, and, well, killed his friend in the process.

His eyes grew wide in shock. He looked ready to drop by his side, but realized I was still here.

"Why you little-!" he shouted, a bit too loud.

I already had my sword out, and was swinging it towards him. He put his out, to defend my hit. The duel continued like this, until I finally knocked the sword out of his hand, and slashed him.

End of Flashback

Anyways, I have to- have to, - tell her. It's a matter of life or death.

Man, the climb up to her window NEVER gets easier.

I can see her now. There, sitting on her bed. Previously, she was gazing out the other window, facing away from me. Luckily, she left her window open. I was afraid I'd have to knock, in which case she probably wouldn't let me in. In other words, I lucked out.

I quickly jump in, startling the princess. She jumps slightly, then turns. Once she sees me, her eyes grow to the size of dinner plates. Immediately, her face turns red with anger, and she opens her mouth- probably to yell at me.

I quickly jump up, cover her mouth, and pin her down. What, she scared me? I suppose my assassin skills just kinda jumped in.

Within a second, I already see panic in her eyes. It looks like her life's being threatened or something. Well, I guess if I were in her position, I'd feel the same way.

I keep my hand over her mouth, and help her up. She seems glad to be up, but still looks distastefully at my hand.

"I'm sorry princess, but I had reason for coming here." I whisper.

She grabs my hand and pushes it out of the way.

"What, to kill me early?!" she whispers, now more angry than ever before.

Now, there a distinct amount of sadness in my eyes.

"No- of course not!" I whisper, partially in defense and partially in complete hurt.

"Oh. Then why?!" she whispers, never losing her angry tone.

"I came to warn you. Someone's planning your d-"

"My death? Huh. I wonder what that feels like? Someone close to you planning to kill yo-"

I couldn't stand it.

"Princess!" I whisper.

Her head picks up a bit. "What?! Can't handle the fact you were going to kill me!" she says. Now, her hand is at her side, moving ever so slightly.

"No, and I'm not going I kill you. But there is-" I say, but abruptly stop. She leapt up, and tackled me. Now I see what her hand was fiddling with. She apparently was carrying a knife around, and quickly took it. Now, it was hovering above me, never leaving her tight grasp. She stabs it downwards, but I quickly roll to my side. Then, she gasps in horror at what she was doing. She only meant to attack if he either threatened her or was physically attacking her. Never did she think she was doing this. While in her state of shock, I knocked it out of her hand, and flipped ourselves over. Now, I was pinning her down, afraid she'd attack again. But I did so gently, so she wouldn't be afraid.

"I'm-I'm sorry Phineas, I didn't mean to- wait. I'm not apologizing. Who knows how many people you've killed?! Why aren't I screaming for help?! Fine! I'll be quiet. But keep in mind, I can have a whole lot of guards here in a matter of seconds!"

I nod, a bit gravely.

"Listen to me. I'm not going to kill you. Okay? But I found out someone who will. He called the assassins in the first place. He lives in the castle. His name- is Prince Baljeet."

Isabella's POV

I can't believe I ever cared for him. Even a little. He's probably laughing at me, planning my murder. Oh wait, he already did that. That Phineas! First, he makes fun of me, pretending to be my friend. Now he's framing one of the few people I have left. The nerve!

"I'm going to start screaming now!" I said, giving him a couple of seconds. His hand frantically covers my mouth. My muffled scream comes out, but not loud enough. I do something, a bit desperate, but albeit it should work. I bite his hand. Hard. He didn't really expect it, so his hand flew away; as he winced in pain. I grabbed both his hands to ensure he wouldn't try it again. I open my mouth to scream again, but the clever dog looked at me panicked, and did what I never expected he would.

Phineas's POV

Okay, so she just hit my hand insanely hard. As I jumped back, she grabbed both my hands and was about to scream again. If I weren't so afraid right now, I'd probably blush from our closeness. Then, it hit me. The perfect plan. She won't be able to scream. It's risky, and downright mean, but it is foolproof. I lean down and kiss her. She doesn't do anything, but I can see her eyes wide open in shock. She just lies still, not moving a muscle. After a few moments, which I will never admit that I found slightly enjoyable, I jumped up and landed on the windowsill. I quickly whispered, "I'm not lying about Baljeet. Just think about it, it'll make sense." and jumped out the window. As I landed on the tree, I found that I couldn't help but smile.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Okay a few things. First off, thanks to everyone who's been following this story since the beginning. Also, the story's almost done. But there's still going to be quite a bit of chapters left. Um, sorry about pairing Isabella and Baljeet up, this was and still is going to be strictly PHINBELLA.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

Isabella's POV

Oh. My. Gosh.

What. The. Heck. Just. Happened!

That little-!

THUD!

I glance out the window, and see him lying on the ground, hastily getting up to run. I would start shouting for the guards, but there's no way they'll catch up now. I do feel bad though. I feel like I just cheated, but it's not like I did anything. I would have pushed him off, but he had my hands in a way that I couldn't. Plus, I was in a state of shock. However, there is one thing I'm guilty of. I slightly- enjoyed it.

The next morning…

Ugh. I haven't gotten any sleep. Ever since that incident, I haven't been able to fall asleep. Wait a second! What's today? Oh gosh! My- my wedding's today! Oh gosh! How do you forget your own wedding?!

As if on cue, there was a knock at my door.

"…come in.?"

It was Ginger. We became pretty good friends lately. Although, I decided not to tell her about my late night visitor. I'm not sure why, I just didn't.

"Princess, it's time to start getting ready."

I nodded, and followed her downstairs.

That was exhausting. Who knew just getting ready for a wedding was so… nerve-wracking and hard? Seriously!

Phineas's POV

I can't believe she didn't believe me! I mean, I guess it was a story that just seems out-there, but still. Maybe if I showed her the last page of the diary…

No, it was really hard to read. Extremely, would fit better actually. It took at least a day. No joke.

Oh my gosh! Today's- today's the- the day. Oh gosh. I have to see her. She's been one of my few actual friends other than Ferb- who apparently is in the society. But if I don't kill her, I won't be able to go back. So… I have to kill her. But I- I just can't. I don't think I'll be able to bring myself to do it. I just don't know any more.

I sit on a tree branch by a window. If I may point out, it's amazing how many trees there are by these windows.

Any who, I can faintly hear the music behind the glass. I see all the people of the castle. The royal families. The no-good prince. Everyone, everyone but the princess. Oh, and there she-there she is. Wow. She looks… amazing. Amazing in her dress. It's simple, but breathtaking.

I watched them wed, preparing to spend every second together.

'Yeah, I'm sure that's what you plan on Baljeet, you-'

Oh, they just left. Wait a second. I swear the princess just looked my way. Straight in the eyes. Straight in them. She didn't look mad. Or upset. Or happy really. It was completely unemotional. Just a blank stare.

I, for one, am just glad she didn't give me a look of hatred.

Ferb's POV

Here I am, watching him. What? Someone had to look over him. He may not see it yet, but he's in a whole lot of trouble. You see, the society- it's turning. When Baljeet requested his future wife's murder, he also requested another's. He threatened to turn the society in. He said, "…and don't bother killing me now, I've told another of my plan, and that person has all the proof they'd ever need."

We were trapped. He had too much over us. He offered us more payment too, but that didn't matter. As soon as Phineas took down the princess, someone was to take him down. Not me, before you ask. As soon as I heard about the society's turning, I left. I snuck out. I doubt hardly anyone's noticed. No one else left. Not many heard about it actually. They were to be told that Phineas died while killing the princess. Only a small circle of people would actually know. I was part of that "trusted" circle. Problem is, I didn't like they're betrayal to my friend. That's when I found out. That's when I found out that my long lost friend was right next to me.

Anyways, of course the leader said she'd have someone kill him. "Somehow" though, I may have uh come across him earlier. Anyways, there is no pending threat to Phineas. Well, one less. There's still the whole matter that he knows too much already. And all he knows is that Baljeet called us.

Yes, he did in fact call us.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Okay. I'm just going to post a super long chapter to make up for not updating. Sorry about that, and thanks to people who have reviewed and stuff.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

Isabella's POV

Did he think I couldn't see him? He was sitting in plain view of the window he whole time for cryin' out loud! But I'm happy now. Or I should be. Maybe I just feel conflicted. Yeah, that's it. What else could it be? Don't most brides feel ecstatic once they're married? Why don't I? I should?

Phineas's POV

For being a newly wed, she really looks sad. Seriously, she looks depressed. And confused. And honestly everything in between.

That night…

I watch as the princess and prince get into bed and fall asleep. They don't exactly seem- what's the term?- happen together. They haven't spoken all night, and honestly, they haven't even looked at each other. I can't help but remember last night. I feel bad, but still feel electrified by it. It was just a simple kiss, but- I don't know. I don't know how to describe it. It was amazing. That's all I can say.

Now I sit on a tree branch, completely out of view from the window, trying to fall asleep. I have to somewhere, but I don't know why, I must protect her from her new husband. (Why is it I have a hard time calling him that?) I know he's plotting her murder. Not that I wasn't originally, but… you know what, I really don't know where I'm going with this. I have no excuse for my actions. I was going to kill her. But then I got to know her. Others may call the way I acted childish, but I call it friendship, and possibly love. I wouldn't admit it to myself until now. But it's not like I have a chance with her. Especially since she thinks I'm turning everyone against her. But I am getting pretty tire-

And with that, I was asleep.

Isabella's POV

I wake up, frightened to see the man next to me. Funny. I was never this way with that killer. I refuse to call him by his name. It brings on too many bad and painful memories.

"Good morning." I say cheerfully, hoping we can finally put aside our disliking towards each other.

"Uh. Good- morning?" he says oddly. With that, he gets up and leaves.

Okay… that was strange. He just left. He completely left. Well- whatever! It's not important. Maybe he was just caught off guard. What am I doing? I'm defending him! Why?

That night…

"Good night"

"Uh. You too." he said, a bit unenthusiastically, but at least it was said.

* * *

"I'm here to kill you of course."

"But Phineas, I thought we were friends."

"You did, didn't you?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I'm an assassin. I've been playing you! I'm here to kill you."

With that, I watched in horror as he stabbed me.

"AHHH!" I woke with a start. It was a completely frightening dream. I turn to see if I woke Baljeet, but to my surprise, he isn't there.

"Baljeet?" I ask quietly, but loud enough for him to hear me.

"Baljeet?" I ask a bit louder.

"Baljeet!" I practically yell.

No answer. At first I thought he was in the bathroom or something, but he would have heard that third one. I'm a bit worried now. What if that killer took him?! What if- oh now I'm just being ridiculous. There's no way he could've gotten into the castle. But I must find him. I may not like my new husband that much, but that doesn't mean I'm not worried. I quickly slip out of my room and begin my search.

As I open my door, I can't help but think of my dream. I'm still shaking a bit, but altogether I feel fine now. But I keep thinking it's a sign of some sort. Well, he is supposed to kill me tomorrow. But I requested extra guards to attend and protect us. Besides, they'll probably catch him. And after the other night, I'm not as afraid that he'll kill me.

I look through the open doors in my search and still find no sign of him. If I don't find him should I get some of the officials? Well of course I should. He could be in a lot of trouble right now.

I was just about to give up, but then I heard a noise. It was a girl. She was laughing, or I guess giggling would describe it better. I pressed my ear up against the wall, it became louder. I continued walking in my weird position, and the noise kept getting louder. The girl sounded familiar. Why though? Oh they must be in this room. I crack the door open slightly, and peek in. I was right, I see a girl, and someone else. I can't tell who though. I look slightly harder, and now see. She's kissing some guy. My guy. Baljeet.

What! Is! Happening! Oh my gosh, he's cheating on me.

Without even thinking of my previous warning, I burst into the room.

"Baljeet!" I yell, loudly but still somewhat quietly since it is pretty late.

They jump apart and look at me alarmed. Right now, I'm not even concerned with the girl as much as I am with my new husband!

"What the heck are you doing?!" I ask.

He looks concerned at first, but then shrugs it off.

"How much do you know?" he asks.

"Wha-"

"And don't play dumb."

"I know that you're cheating on me…" I say confusedly.

He face falls, in my confusion, I have completely forgotten about the girl.

Now, he has my full attention.

"How about this? You explain everything to me. Now!" I bark at him, hoping he'll react the way I want him to.

He looks over to his right, as do I. I'm shocked at what I see.

"Is- is that you? Ginger?"

The girl smiles weird, and laughs out, "yes".

Now they begin talking to each other, leaving me in a state of utter shock. Seriously, what's happening here?

"Just tell her. Carry through with plan B" she says.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

She nods, as does he. He reaches out and grabs her hand.

"Okay, fine. I'll explain everything. First off, I would talk about a man named Phineas, but apparently you already know him."

He looks at Ginger, and they chuckle slightly. Oh yeah. Another person I poured my heart out to. Can this night get any worse? Or weirder?

"I ordered him out here." he says, pausing slightly, as of to give me a second to recuperate from that piece of news.

So Phineas was telling the truth. But I still don't trust him. He's still a dirty assassin.

"I would have him kill you right after the crowning, so then I would already be king. Since you were the only rightful one eligible, and I would be crowned with you, I would remain king. After a while, once I've 'gotten over my loss' I would have to pick a new queen to rule with me. Obviously, I would choose Ginger here. Also, to take any attention off of myself that I could have been involved, I plan on taking down the society. I have enough proof about the assassins to easily get them all killed. I would be a hero. No one would have any doubts. This is the best outcome for me- and Ginger." he says, grinning somewhat evilly. Well, now I know why he never liked or talked to me.

I nod, partially unable to comprehend what just happened.

"So- why are you telling me this?"

"Well, I did some more research. I only have to be your husband to take the throne. We don't actually have to be crowned together. So what makes you think you're leaving this room alive? No, I have some of my own guards standing outside the doorway right now. So think of this as a goodbye explanation sort of thing." he said, causing my supposed new friend to laugh.

And with that, the door clicks open, and I'm struggled onto the ground.

"Okay, your highness" he started with a sneer, "time for us to leave. I'll just leave you two here to 'chat'."

"Oh, and don't forget to dispose of her afterwards." he said, directed to the man pinning me down, as he and Ginger left.

Okay so my last two friends an my husband have all used me and played a part in my upcoming death. How could this get worse?

The man yanks me up, and pushed me against the wall. Not wanting to watch my own death, I shut my eyes and wait for the sound of the sword to pierce skin. Once it comes, my heart beats faster. But why aren't I in pain? I should be dying! I'm still standing against the wall, feeling fine. I crack my eyes open, and see someone holding their hand out to me. I fully open my eyes, and see the original man lying on the floor in a pool of blood. I look towards to the other man, in fear and gratitude, and finally find out who it is. Of course.

Phineas's POV

I really hope she'll believe me now. How couldn't she? I stick my hand out, and help her up from crouching against the wall, the position she curled up in after seeing the dead guard. To my surprise, she looks into my eyes and takes it. I walk her to the window, and let go of her hand. Now we must get rid of the guard. The blood would be thought to be the princess's and Baljeet wanted her body gone, so it all works out. I grab the man, and toss him out the window. I reach my hand out to Isabella, and help her onto the tree branch, that is again right next to the window. As we land on the ground, I notice she's still holding my hand.

Isabella's POV

I do not care for him, if that's what you're thinking. I merely feel conflicted. I'm confused. I'm scared. But I feel safe with him. I wouldn't call it love or compassion, merely conflicting. I don't know what to think. The people I trusted most just tried to kill me, and the man I feared most saved me. What will he do? Will he kill me? Or keep me alive? He did sneak into the castle, which is deceptively hard. He may have done it before, but only in my room, which had an open window once, and the other time I let him in. But this time, there were no open windows, no one let him in, and there were guards. He did save me. He went through a lot too. I would have died without him. So no, I'm not holding his hand for enjoyment and pleasure, but out of safety and confusion. I hope he doesn't get the wrong idea. Honestly, I hope I don't either. The one thing I will not allow myself to do, is to fall in love with him again. Yes, again.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay. Sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I'm going to try to start updating daily again. I start school again tomorrow, but I should still be able to. Please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own PnF.

* * *

Phineas's POV

I wonder why she's doing this. Holding my hand, I mean. Is she toying with me? If so, why? I hope she believes me now. That I'm really not going to kill her. She been through a lot in the past few hours though, I shouldn't rush her. But I still wish that that proved it to her. I wonder what's going through her mind at the moment though.

Still holding her hand, I pick up my pace a bit, as does she. I see where his hideout is, and quickly run in the other direction.

I nod my head towards the cave's general direction. "His hideout" I say.

She nods. "So that's how you knew… when you warned me…" she stops there.

"Yeah" I respond, somewhat sadly. "And sorry about- the uh last part. I didn't want you to call the guards on me. I either would have been killed, or they would know that I'm still around. So uh…" I say, trailing out. This was the first time that any of our conversations felt awkward. Before the fight I mean.

I may not be looking directly at her, but I still see her nod. "That's fine. You did what you had to do." she muttered.

I nod again. "Anyways. Before you ask, I've been living out here. My living area's where we're headed."

I can vaguely see her nod, as we run towards it faster. I'd hate for us to be spotted or something.

Isabella's POV

I'm glad he changed the subject. It was a bit- weird I guess. So I suppose we're going to his hideout now. I really hope he isn't playing me again and just taking me far enough to kill me. Maybe earlier was to just gain some trust, some practice killing, toying with me further, or… something. I don't know what to expect.

He leads me further and further into the woods, until we reach a little spot. Not much to say about it. There's a little structure to sleep under and an area that looks like it's used for fires. He stops and looks around before facing me.

"Here's where we stay. It's not perfect- but it's safe. In the morning we'll prepare to leave. But now we should rest." he said, his voice full of authority and importance.

I nod in agreement. "Sounds good. So, are we staying here one night or…" I say, not finishing the rest.

"That depends…" he said, far more uncertain than before.

"On?" I ask.

"Not much. It's just, I found out a lot about his plans and… other things… and…"

"You want to get rid of him." I say.

He nods a bit. "But keep in mind, he tried to kill you."

I'm not sure if I should trust him. He did save me. He never tried to kill me. And Baljeet did, so he's right there too. I suppose I can trust him here.

"And didn't he say he has connections. Not to mention, his friend was one of the castle guards, as were the men who attacked me-"

"Wait! When were YOU attacked?" I ask, rather intrigued.

"When I found his hideout, he apparently saw me and sent his thugs on me."

Ah. I nod. That does make sense. "But the guards aren't bad. They're sworn to protect us- the royal families. We even got more when the prince's family mo- oh. Oh. Now it makes sense."

"So. How about this? I bring you somewhere safe, I come back and- uh" he says.

"Yeah, that's fine." I say, assuring him I don't mind at the moment.

"Okay. So I do that, find you again if I can or if I'm- you know, alive- and we leave. How's that?"

"And where exactly is it we're going?" I say, putting emphasis on 'we're'.

"Oh uh-" he says, fidgeting a bit. He obviously didn't expect that question.

Phineas's POV

Did I seriously just tell her about my plan of us running away together? I'm so stupid sometimes.

"Er. Nowhere. I haven't thought that far ahead. … Yet." I add.

Isabella's POV

(A/N Sorry about the sudden change. I accidentally switched it and have a lot of Isabella already written… so.)

"Okay. But in the meantime… a few changes to your little plan. I'm coming with!" I say, authoritatively so he knows I'm serious.

This catches him off guard. Completely.

"Are you- are you sure. But it's dangerous and-"

"So you'll train me." I say commandingly.

He raises his eyebrows again. "Are you sure?" he asked again, only less stuttering this time.

"Of course. Don't you think I want to be there? Besides, where would you leave me that's possibly safer than being here, with- er- you? I say, a bit shocked I actually said that last part.

"Oh. Really?" he asks, just as shocked as I am.

"Anyways…" I say, not sure on where to bring this.

"New plan." he says. "We stay here a few nights. You tell me everything you know about the castle. Security, timing, everything. I'll train you a bit, enough anyways. And finally, we'll break in and take care of business." he says, in a friendly tone that tells me it'll be easier than it sounds.

Now, I start to feel afraid. I led into that with so much confidence, but now I'm not sure. I could die. So could he. I just don't want anymore deaths. Well, they did try to kill me, and him, so…

I want him to die. I know that. I feel safe with Phineas. I know he'll protect me. I know he wouldn't let me die. Deep down I know that, I know I do. It's just- I still feel like a part of me can't trust him. And that's understandable… right?

Phineas's POV

I take a moment to look at the sky- it's late.

We should probably rest, so we can start training earlier. Usually I'd suggest training at night and sleeping in a hidden area for a huge portion of the day, but I don't think that work as well. I just hope she knows what she's doing. I'm going to try to the best of my ability to at least get her out alive, but I'm not as much use to her dead either. Still, if only one of us deserves to live, it's her. She's so selfless and pure. I hope to keep her that way. I almost wish she would just stay hidden in a cave or something, but I won't deny that extra help would be useful. But I jut can't picture this girl here killing anyone, even if it is a bad guy. I will never deny though, this will be hard.

"Princess-" I said, before being interrupted.

"I told you not to call me princess." she said, smiling a bit.

She did, the night she found out. Does that mean she- forgives me. I hope so. "Okay- Isabella," I start, smiling a lot, " we should rest, it's getting late. Besides, you start training tomorrow." I said. The last part was somewhat meant as a joke, just the way I said.

She seemed to catch on. "Oh- okay sir." she said, laughing, saluting slightly.

"Yeah yeah, okay. I deserved that. But seriously…" I said, laughing just as much.

"Okay, okay." she laughed.

Oh good. Just like old times. We're together and laughing, not yelling or anything. Maybe she's letting me back in. Maybe she'll trust me to be in her life again.

Isabella's POV

I completely lost myself there. We were talking one minute, and I'm already laughing and joking around with him. Like we're friends again. I desperately want that. Just for us to be friends. But even after all this, I'm not sure that I can trust him. I just don't know anymore.

He glances up at where I assume he was sleeping. Not much was there, just a spot that was empty and flat. The thing do notice though, is that it's big enough for both of us, and there's no other good spot.

"Oh uh-" he says a bit nervously.

"Yeah-" I say.

"I can go somewhere else…"

"No"

"Wha-"

"There's no other spot. That'd be ridiculous."

"But-"

"No!"

"If you're sure…"

"'Of course not, I just said all that as a joke'" I say sarcastically.

"O-okay." he says, still uncertainly.

I lay down, and look at him expectantly.

He nods slightly and lies down besides me.

…

Man, it's so cold out. I've been awake forever now, just shivering. I turn and glance at Phineas, just to see him doing the same.

"You cold?" he mutters.

"Yeah. You just had to be called out in the winter didn't you?" I say jokingly, hoping he doesn't take it the wrong way.

He ignores the comment. "Hmm. Uh-"

"What?"

"Well we could- uh-"

"Oh right. Of course." I say, as I snuggle up closer to him. It is a lot warmer. It does help a considerable amount more than I thought it would.

Within minutes, I was fast asleep.

Phineas's POV

I watch in horror as on of Baljeet's people sneak into my little camp, and kill Isabella, shouting threats at me as they do it. I run to Isabella's body, as she slowly and painfully dies. As I do, I try to comfort her. I tell her everything will be okay. I cover up her wound.

"Phineas, I need to tell you something."

"No. I need to heal you. You must live!"

"I'm not going to make it. You know that."

"But-"

"No. I-" she says, cut off by her own death.

I wake with a start. That was scary, and seemed so realistic. I glance over to my left, and see Isabella still sleeping, cuddling into my arm. As much as I like this and want to stay, I can't. I need to just go. Do something. I feel like I have to.

I slowly sit up, and Isabella stirs slightly, before falling back sound asleep. I creep up, and quietly walk away.

After a few minutes, I find myself deeper into the woods by a little pond. It is actually quite magnificent. I kneel next to it and whisper to myself.

"I can't let her die. I just can't. Usually this is easier, but I can't help but picture Isabella getting- no. She won't. I will never allow myself to say that. I won't let her die. I'll die before I let her die. But what use am I to her dead?"

I switch my position a little bit. Now my legs are dangling inches above the water.

I sigh and continue talking to myself. I usually just bottle up everything I'm feeling, but I've changed. I've changed since I met her. I hear a twig snap, but ignore it.

"It'll be hard with just us. We need backup so desperately."

"Yes, yes you do."


	16. Chapter 16

Okay guys, here it is. Man I can't believe we're already on chapter 16. As soon as I finish this story I'm going to get started on my other story again. Sorry about not updating that one too much. … Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Even if I did, why the heck would I write on fanfiction?

* * *

Phineas's POV

I bolt up and face the new man. He has a hood covering his face, so I can't say much about his appearance. However, he is rather tall. His voice was somewhat deep, but high in other respects.

"Who- who are you?"

"Let's just say, I'm on your side."

"Let's just say, I'll kill you of you don't answer." I said threateningly, not actually wanting to act.

"You'd kill your best friend?" he said, shocked, but happily.

No way. "Ferb?" I say, not being able to believe him.

In answer, he lowers his hood, revealing his bright green hair and other obvious features. (Congrats to TheNargana for getting it right :D)

"It's- it's great to see you!" I say, unable to say anything else.

He nods, as if saying, 'you too'.

"I think we need to talk." he says.

"Uh. Okay-?" I say.

"You know I'm with the assassins, right?" he asks quickly.

I nod, unsure of where this is going.

"Just keep in mind, I'm on your side." he repeats.

"Get on with it…"

"I was part of a trusted circle."

"Was?"

"They wanted you down."

"So- 'was' right?"

"Of course."

I nod, showing him to go on. I need to be back soon. So many things could happen. Best case scenario is that she won't wake up, worst would be Baljeet's thugs find her.

"Baljeet- I'm sure you're well aquatinted with him- as you know, ordered you to kill the princess-"

"Which I'm NOT going to do."

"I know- and agree-"

"Wait. You- agree?"

"Would you listen! He threatened to take down the society if you weren't killed as well."

"Oh. But there's a problem."

"Other than you dying?"

"Yeah. I found his hideout- and his journal."

"Which said?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Long story short- he's taking the society down regardless. He has enough evidence-"

"Yeah he told us about that. But he's taking down the society anyways? That makes sense I guess. Have us turn on each other and kill us in the process."

"Listen" I start, "I love seeing you again, but I must get back to Isa-"

"Yeah, we should go find her."

"We?" I ask uncertainly.

"Yes we. You need help. I need something to do." he said, the final part sarcastically.

I laugh a bit and continue, "Okay, 'we' should go meet up with her."

It was good to have my old friend back. It's almost like my whole life's falling back together.

"WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU?!" she yells.

"Isabella, do you want the whole kingdom knowing where we are? I had to go. Sorry. But, I did-"

"What?! I thought you left me! Or we're taken! Or-"

"First, why would I leave? Second, do you honestly think I would be taken but YOU wouldn't be."

"Fair points. Just don't do it again."

"How long have you been up?"

"Long enough to worry half to death. … Just a while."

"Sorry. Anyways, I did meet up with someone…"

"Who I may ask?"

"An old friend…"

"Meaning?"

"Remember that story I told you?"

"Where you're parents-"

"Yeah. Remember Ferb?"

"Of course. Oh. Is that-"

"Yeah. It is. He's going to help us."

"He is?"

"I think we should talk-"

"About?"

"Some changes the- uh, society made."

"Must we talk about them?!" she said, a bit angrily.

"I er- quit."

"You- you did what?"

"Well, I alway knew I wouldn't go back. Well since we met anyways. And now they're out to get me-"

"Wait! You were going to anyways? And what do you mean, 'out to get you'? I thought you'd get extra points for killing extra-"

"People? Actually, no. You get kicked out A.K.A killed. I've been wanting to leave for a while, but I was too afraid. But then, I realized its better to die with honor than live like a coward." I said, the last part with a smile.

She caught on, and immediately smiled. "Well then, maybe I owe you an ap-"

"No. You don't. Everything you said was true. I have been living in complete fear. I've been surviving by killing others. That's no way to live. At least not killing innocents." I said, too disappointed in myself to even continue. But I do anyways. "And just because my parents were killed- because people thought them to be assassin I may add- doesn't give me an excuse to go out taking my anger out on random people. And-"

"No. Where would we be now if you hadn't?"

"That's- that's true." I say, partially at a loss for words. Was she actually okay with me joining?

"So how about you tell me more about the 'out to get you' thing?"

I nod, and begin explaining.

"Oh my gosh. S-sorry I didn't believe me when you warned me. It would have saved you so much trouble. And-"

"No. No. Don't apologize. Why the heck would you believe me? You thought I was going to-"

She completely ignored the second part, and cut me off. "No. I should have. We talked more and were closer in one night than I ever was with him. He ignored me. He never talked to me. I should have-"

"No. Stop apologizing."

Before I knew it, I found myself rushing up and hugging him.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Hey guys. I just want to apologize for the long wait. I had my chapter all typed up and ready the day after I updated last, but guess what happened. Seriously. Remember how I've said before that I write my stories on the notes app on my iPod. Yeah. Notes decided to fail me. All my notes: GONE. I have no idea why. I opened it up to update, but everything's gone. By the way. I had a bit more than a chapter for this story, and part of the ending. I also had finally written a bit for "Phineas and Ferb: Family Vacation"- that's gone. I had ideas for future stories. I had some future stories typed up. I had all my old stories. Not to mention notes and reminders of little things like passwords and stuff. So… uh yeah. I'm depressed over here. D':

…

…

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. If I did, I'd at least keep a few backups of my works.

*Oh, and in the last chapter I wrote, "I found myself running up and hugging him." I meant that. I accidentally wrote it in Isabella's view. *

And also, on that note, based from review, I'm going to write at least a couple chapters in third person and see how that goes.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and stuff. It means so much.

'Thoughts will be put like this, with the things around them.'

* * *

'Oh gosh I'm such an idiot.' she thought. 'Why would I do that?'

"Sorry" she muttered quietly.

'Actually' he began thinking. 'Im glad you did. But I could never say THAT out loud. At least not yet.'

"That's fine" he said, just shrugging it off.

…

The young assassin woke the next morning, feeling slightly angry. He wasn't sure why though. 'Maybe it'll just come to me' he figured.

"Hey, Phin" said a deep British accent, "I'm going to go get some food for us. I'll be back in a while." After he had said it, he glanced over towards the princess, and back at Phineas. With a slight smirk, he was off.

'That was strange' he thought. After glancing towards the princess, he realized something.

"Isabella-" he said, attempting to get her up. After a bit of shaking and yelling, she finally stirred, and immediately sat up

"Huh- oh."

"Isabella, I just realized. Today's the-"

"Crowing" she said, cutting him off.

He nodded.

They were both thinking the same thing, they both knew for some reason; they had to be there. One one look in the other's eyes told them. They wanted-and had- to go.

He nodded slowly.

"But, what about Ferb? Would he want to come? Or would he be worried that if we weren't here? Or-"

"Isabella. Listen, he's not getting here for a couple hours yet. If we hurry, we can mak-"

She nodded a bit too quickly, and grabbed his hand. She ran in the general direction they came from, albeit still blushing from the fact she is holding hand with Phineas, which she caused.

Meanwhile, Phineas was still a bit surprised by the sudden movement- and hand-holding. Even under his deeply reddened face, there was a slight smile obviously there. Luckily, she hadn't noticed. I suppose you could say- she was being a bit oblivious.

...

'Far too easy' he thought. There stood Ferb, already holding a deer and a couple of rabbits, not to mention furiously grinning. He knew it'd only take himself a while to hunt, but may have 'accidentally' said a couple hours. Deep down, he knew what he was doing. Exactly what he was doing. He wanted for them to spend some time together. Keep in mind, while Phineas was watching and/or spending time with Isabella, he was keeping an eye on Phineas himself. He's seen them together. They could be best friends. Maybe more…

...

Phineas silently crept up and took the lead. In almost no time, they had already gotten to the castle. In his previously taken lead, he slows to a walk and goes up to the tree. Again, there's another tree by the window. Deciding not to question it, he jumps onto the tree. Actually letting go of her hand, he continues climbing to low branch. Following his lead, she jumps on. He immediately offers her a hand up. After repeating this a bit, they follow the branch as close to the window as possible. Once there, and still holding hands, they sit together on the edge. Unfortunately, it's a bit tight, but they fit under an immense amount of closeness. Neither minded though. In fact, they had to try hard to hide their smiles, with no success. But they were instantly wiped off their faces when Baljeet entered the room. Everyone looked sad, except for Baljeet who was faking it. It did look rather convincing though, but these two knew the truth. A truth that no one would ever believe.

They watched as he walked along to a throne-like area. The ceremony began.

She cautiously watched as her dad stood, shedding a few tears. Isabella felt sad and overjoyed. She was never close to her father, but she was at least glad to know he cared for her and most likely sent out a search party for her. At least her corpse. But she felt guilty too, who wouldn't? Her dad thought she was dead. Her own flesh and blood.

Phineas seemed to notice, because he laid his arm around her shoulders. Then he pulled her into a hug, but the awkward sideways type. Nevertheless, she complied and cried into his shoulder.

"Ph-Phineas?"

"Huh?"

"What would you think if we run right in there?-"

"… Are you crazy?" he asked quietly.

"No. Quite rational actually." she said with sarcasm heavy in her voice. "We go in. My father'll see that I'm alive. Then I can tell him about Baljeet. Which of course will result in his, and Ginger's executions. Personally, I think it's perfect." she said, excited with her own idea.

He tilted his head a bit, as if in deep thought, which he was. 'It could work. There's also a huge chance it won't. Who knows what he'd think? Besides, I can't leave her, but I may be recognized. What to do? What to do?-'

Out of nowhere, he exclaimed, "Yeah." He himself seemed caught off guard, as did the princess. Neither expected him to immediately say yes. Quite honestly, neither expected him to say yes. Particularly he himself.

Already saying it, however, he decided to go though with it.

"It's a good plan." he started off with, sincerity in his voice. "However, I'm not going to lie and say it'll definitely work. There's a chance that it won't.-"

"I'm positive it will. He's my dad. Besides, it's not like he knows you or what you are-"

"Was!" he said jokingly, before continuing with, "But a certain someone may have-I don't know-turned me in to the guards and, well, the entire kingdom." he said, as nicely as possible. The truth was plain and simple: he didn't mind. He would have done it too, had he been in her shoes.

"Who- oh." she said, hanging her head down.

He instantly felt somewhat bad for mentioning it. He didn't really think she'd take it in a good way, but decided to push his luck anyways.

As if on instinct, he put his hand on her chin and lifted her head up, so it was facing his, only inches away.

"Listen. I want you to forget about all that. We're starting new- remember? I would have done the same. It's fine. Just drop it." he said, in his usual kind voice.

She looked hesitant, then smiled and dove into his arms.

"Don't worry" she started with, still hugging him, "if I just explain to my father-I mean you rescued me-he'll understand. I'm sure. Then, we don't have to hide. You can stay at the castle. We can become-" she stopped, wide-eyed at what she had begun to say.

'Did I really just say that? More importantly, have I become in love with him again? No. Now's not the time. We have more important matter than love!' she thought, completely forgetting that he still heard the slip-up.

"Become… what?" he asked, hoping and at the same time, not hoping she just hinted at what he thought she hinted at.

"Oh uh." Her expression fell immediately. "Great friends?" she said, more as a question than an answer, but he excepted it nonetheless.

Nodding, he said, "Well. Let's do this."

She nodded, unsure if she still wanted to carry out.

Glancing into the room, you could see the crown hovering right above of Baljeet, held by the king himself. In the crowd of workers and other royals, etc., etc. a girl could be seen. Unlike the others, she was smiling intently. Her plan had carried out. Along with the crowned one's. Her name, was Ginger.

Phineas carefully slipped his hand on the glass window, opening it more, and leapt in, before Isabella had the chance. The king stood awestruck, and dropped the crown on the floor. Baljeet looked shock. 'I thought he'd be in mourning by now' he thought to himself. Only one in the room understood why he was there- and what it meant. The princess is alive, and they want revenge. That person, ironically, was the one smiling just moments before. Ginger.

"You-you-!" the king shouted. "You- murdered my daughter. YOU MURDERED HER!"

Previously afraid, you could see a moment of relief flood onto Baljeet's (and Ginger's) face. Quickly replaced by "fear" of course.

"No-"

"DON'T DENY IT COWARD!"

"But I didn't."

"OH! And I suppose YOU'RE going to tell us who did!" he said, the last part a weird mix of anger and sarcasm.

"Actually-"

"Oh by all means. Go right ahead" he said, again sarcastically. Just one look at the royal's face, anyone could see him resisting the urge to have him killed, or do it himself.

"The person who "killed" your daughter is standing right in this room. Ironically, you almost made him king." Phineas said, hoping dearly for Isabella to come. He did understand that this was completely unbelievable from anyone's point of view, but his own.

The king looked terribly angry for a second. Then he laughed. It was more of a forced laugh really. "That was the best you could come up with" he said, relief shown on Baljeet's face. "Guards! Take him away."

"BUT YOUR DAUGHTER'S NOT DEAD!"

"ENOUGH! ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES AND FALSE HOPE! GUARDS! I SAID TAKE HIM AWAY!"

A new voice appeared from the crown of shocked viewers. "No!" it shouted desperately.

At this point, the guards had already pinned him down, ready to take him to his death.

"Wha-?" the king mouthed.

Phineas actually gave a sigh of relief.

"Someone DOESN'T want my daughter's killer to be avenged! WHO IS THIS TRAITOR?" he shouted, fury still lingering from every last word.

"Me!" it shouted back. From the crowd, a girl with raven black hair emerged.

The king was shocked. Instantly lowering his tone he stated, "What is this?"

"Father" she replied, happy tears streaming on her face, "I'm alive. I wasn't killed. And it was HIM who saved me!" she said, happily pointing towards Phineas.

The king's jaw dropped in utter shock. "My daughter's a-" he said, whatever he said last being unintelligible.

"Father? But you must believe me! Baljeet tried to kill me last night. He revealed his plans. All he wants is the throne-"

"Which he has!"

"Father?"

"Princess" he stated, ignoring his daughter's annoyed face from this name. "I'm sorry, I don't know if he's brainwashed you or if you actually believe that, but either way…"

"Father?"

He didn't even look up. He looked at Baljeet, then the ground. After a while, he glanced up, but at the guards. With a slight nod, he muttered some words. Two actually. "I'm sorry."

And with that, he turned his back on the two, leaving them as confused as ever.

Involuntarily, he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, as if for protection.

Now it was the new king's turn to viciously lie. "Why'd you leave sweetie?" he said, putting an enormous amount of emphasis on 'sweetie'. "We could have ruled together." he gasped. Then he looked downwards, to their conjoined hands. "You're-you're cheating aren't you?" he said, with an obvious amount of forcefulness, not to mention the melodrama in his voice.

"Oh great. My daughter not only FAKED HER OWN DEATH, CHEATED ON THIS GREAT YOUNG MAN, BUT ALSO BETRAYED ME! MY OWN DAUGHTER! HOW- how can you live with yourself?!" he said, the final

part directed right at Isabella.

She looked like bursting into tears and dying right there. Feeling a surge of courage, however, she swallowed that down, and looked him in the eyes. "No father. How can you live with yourself?! Not even trusting your own DAUGHTER in her one and only time of need!"

"I've given you everything you ever wanted! How could you do- this?"

"Did you think I wanted those dresses or parties? OR EVEN TO BECOME QUEEN-" she said, her face reddening with anger, "PARTICULARLY WITH- HIM?!" she choked out, tears forming in her eyes.

"Is that why you ran away. To avoid crowing. To get with that- killer. To 'show me'." he said, the look of murder in his eyes. "Well I'm sorry this is who you've become then. … Guards!" he said, nodding at the end.

When she had joined Phineas, the guards pinning him down had left. But by now, they had reformed, and had almost cornered them. Not really planning for this, the duo were fearing for their lives right now, desperately looking for an easy escape. One with no deaths or needing of revenge from anyone. A quick, clean getaway.

Phineas, a master of this, quickly looked at the window. Fairly high up. Hard for one person to climb through. But there were two of them…

"Isabella-" he said, his eyes quickly looking from her to the window.

She seemed to catch on, because she was leading the way there, of course still holding his hand from earlier.

Once arriving under the window, he gave her a boost, and allowed her to climb up. Once she made it to the window she turned around and put her hands out, steadying her feet on the tree branch.

Just as her hand grabbed Phineas's, another one grabbed his leg, and pulled him away.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Okay, a few announcements here. First off, this is the last chapter.

… Sorry no, jk. Sorry, had to make some stupid joke. Anyways, I picture at least 10 more chapters.

Also, I'm going to start doing the things where I reply to your comments. For this first one, I'll do some from the last two chapters.

200TrackRunner: Thank you so much. I appreciate the bit of constructive criticism too, from your other review.

NR-Mars: Thanks! I was hoping to get a chapter with action and drama soon. ;)

Shadow5550: Why thank you.

FanFreak01: Yeah, they are shaping out to be the bad guys. Thanks for reviewing. And I'm kinda glad I lost everything, I really improved chap 17 from its original state.

TheNargana: Hopefully…

Thanks guys! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

Isabella watched in horror as Phineas was dragged away from her grasp and into the depths of the castle. She was horrified at the sight, unable to move. The bunch of guards climbing up the wall got her attention though.

She felt as though she should move, she wouldn't help him by standing there. But she felt it would be an act of betrayal to move now.

Then, she heard it. A voice. His voice. Phineas's. It shouted, "Run!"

She was terrified. The guards were inches away, but Phineas was miles away. He was being held by the guards, no doubt to make him watch the capturing of Isabella.

She was more conflicted now than ever. She wanted to run, but she also wanted to jump in there and either help or submit herself too. As much as she hated to admit it, she didn't want to lose her best friend twice. She was about to act, when a hand reached out and pulled her. But… in the other direction.

'What the-' she thought, having he own thoughts cut off by a deep voice.

"We need to escape princess."

Usually, she'd argue the usage of the word 'princess,' but not in this case. She grabbed the stranger's hand and ran off. But it felt different from when she had grabbed Phineas's. Maybe less awkward. Perhaps less sentimental. She didn't know.

He led her far away from the castle and into little dugout nicely hidden. It was a small burrow like configure, but inside was different. On the inside, it was like a cave. Huge and best of all, easily concealed.

Now, she was afraid. "Who-who are you? Why did you save me?"

"You don't trust me? I just did all that, but you still don't trust me? Well if you must know-" he said, a bit jokingly but still irritated. He pulled off his hood to reveal a weirdly shaped face, with bright green hair.

"F-Ferb?!" she shouted, relieved to see a familiar face in the midst of all the confusion.

He nodded gravely. "I'm sorry about Phineas." he said sadly.

She was infuriated. She could no longer cry about him, she was already on her feet and yelling furiously at Ferb. "YOU'RE SORRY! YOU'RE SORRY! THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY! HE WAS TAKEN AND I WAS GOING TO SUBMIT MYSELF- BUT YOUR 'SORRY' WELL THAT MEANS A-"

"Isabe-"

"NO! Enough with the 'sorry's! JUST STOP!"

"But I-"

"NO!"

"I HAVE A PLAN!" he shouted angrily, which is different for him.

"Oh. Continue." she said, excited and interested at the same time.

"Okay. So it's pretty simple. We sneak around the castle into the back-" he said, beginning his master plan.

Her eyebrows rose once he finished. Overall, it wasn't at all original, but it was good. There's was almost no doubt in her mind it'd work. It had to. It was his only chance.

They'd leave at nightfall, that was the plan. All they were doing now was sitting in silence. Occasionally walking over to the hole in the ceiling, there only passage in or out, to check the time.

After a while, Ferb left. He was going to go out, and get their supplies from the previous camp. That one was rather obvious in retrospect. At least this one would prove a challenge to find.

With him gone, she sat in utter silence, not different from before though. After a while, she began to sob again. She huddled against a wall and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Oh Phineas." she muttered. "Why?" "It's all my fault!"

"No- it not!" a new voice said.

She immediately stood up and put her arms up, as of in defense. "F-Ferb!" she yelled. "… How much did you hear of that?" she asked anxiously.

He put his arms up in the jokingly defensive way and said, "from the part where you muttered 'Phineas."

She sighed. 'Great' she thought, a bit embarrassed.

"It's not you know." he said, really out of no where.

"No wha-?"

"Your fault. There's a reason he boosted you up." he said, semi-dramatically.

"What do you mean?"

"He cares for you. Quite a bit actually. He couldn't bear it if you were taken."

"He- cares for me?"

"How much? I don't know. He obviously thinks of you as a great friend though. That much is obvious."

She nodded awkwardly, not knowing how to respond.

After a few moments of silence, he added something.

"He remembers them- you know."

'What?' she thought. "What d'you mean?" she asked, completely confused as to what he meant.

"He felt bad for you in there. You and your parents were torn apart by the truth, and his by a lie."

He must have seen the confused look on her face, because he explained more, something he hated doing.

"His parents- he has memories of them. Several actually. What did he tell you about- you know?"

"… That his parents were murdered by some crazy guy? And that he was sent to an orphanage. Why?"

"They were killed because people thought there were assassins. I suppose Phineas became one to get back at the system."

"His parents- were they?"

"No. Did Phineas tell you about his memories?"

"What memories?"

"You see- he remembers everything about- them."

"Huh?"

"There's one memory-he'd always tell me and our other friend, Buford about-where his mum (A/N Remeber- even in an alternate time period/dimension- thing, Ferb's still a Brit.) was holding him, telling his father how blessed they were to have such a sweet child.

He even remembers- that day. It took a while for him to tell me. But one day-it was just me and him-he told me. But I think he trusts you too. You see, his mum had just tucked him for a nap. Someone knocked loudly and furiously at the door. They shouted 'Let us in! Let us in!'. They sounded mad too. His parents looked at each other, as if knowingly. His mum looked at him, then his father, and back at him. His dad looked one last time at his baby, and walked to the door. Phineas's mum quickly grabbed him and ran into the other room. In the corner of his eye though, he saw his dad open the door and struggle to keep the two men out. He heard a scream but that's it. Previously, his mom had been cradling him, and telling him to be quiet. But after his father made the bloodcurdling scream, he asked his mum what was happening. The door had opened, and immediately closed at he sound. His mum was silent for a second, with a look of relief on her face. Seeming to remember something, she looked worried again. You know- her husband is either injured or dead. In an instant, this door flung open, revealing two large and burly bodies. His mum screamed, and begged for mercy. She tried to hide her son. She shouted 'No! Please no!' At this, they shouted back, 'Sit back you assassin scum.' She had a confused look on her face, but was replaced by a vacant, one within a second. The next second he saw her, she was on the ground. Phineas, confused and young, didn't know what was going on. He peeked out from the closet. The men saw him, and ran to him. One mumbled something like, 'What should we do?' and the other muttered, 'Maybe we should kill him too. You never know.' The original had a weird look, and said no. With that, he picked him up and they left. But on the way out, Phineas saw his dad on the ground too. And that's-"

"How it happened." she said, voice empty and sad. She couldn't believe it. He was so young, and to remember something so horrific- it must have been (and still is) terrible.

He nodded. "He doesn't tell people. He thinks they'll judge him or feel bad for him."

She was about to say something, albeit there was awkwardness in the air.

Ferb sensed this and spoke up, "I think it's time to go."

'What? Oh yeah.' she thought. She was excited to see him again. For the past hours, she has been so torn, and now she has to fear for his life. And her own, as the rescue mission is pretty dangerous. But not anything new. It's simple. Sneak around the castle. Creep into the dungeons, hope Phineas is still there and alive, and get him out. The hard part is if they'll be seen. That's when the toughness'll come in. Hopefully they won't have to worry about that though. Hopefully…


	19. Chapter 19

A/N Okay, sorry about complete shortness of this chapter. I'll probably update tomorrow though. Sorry, I don't have enough time to reply to reviews, so on with he story.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own PnF.

* * *

The guards celebrated, for they had recently caught the criminal. One with a hight bounty they easily proclaimed over and over again. He was a young assassin. They remembered him as the child they had spared one day.

'I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.' several of them thought.

In case you weren't sure, this criminal had red locks with a rather… pointy nose. He was in his early 20's no doubt. Yes, we're talking about Phineas Flynn.

There he sat, lone in a cell. The dungeon was dark and damp. Besides the many cells, he was the only prisoner. But execution was coming. The guards decided to humor him and keep him alive for a final night. First thing in the morning though- well, I think you get it.

What's that, why can't he just escape? Well, it's not that easy. There are a couple windows, but he's still in a cell. Why can't he use his weapons to break out? Simple. Before being stowed away, they had taken all his possessions. Except for the some that were still hidden in his former hideout, but Ferb and Isabella will probably have more use for those- after the morning at least. Besides, there was a guard seated to watch the dungeon. No one was allowed out, and no one was allowed in. Those were the rules.

He sighed rather sadly, before thinking to himself.

'At least Isabella's safe. But I never even got to tell her. I wonder if she ever felt the same way. Not that it matters. … I almost wish this never happened. I'd do anything- anything, just to see her one last time before my death.'

Before he knew it, his thoughts were completely consumed with Isabella. From the day he met her in the woods, to their tragic parting.

He looked out the window sadly, it was pouring. The rain hit the ground almost rhythmically. It fell the same way with each drop.

He felt like crying. But no, he would not show weakness in his final hours. That was the last thing he'd do.

Before he knew it, there was a slight noise outside. The originally sleeping guard woke with a start and marched over to Phineas.

"What's goin' on over here prisoner?!"

"Nothing." he replied, uncertainly, but at least he said something.

He rolled his eyes and nodded his head sarcastically. "Uh huh." And with that, he skidded back to his post, awake this time.

Phineas had considered making some snide or sarcastic comment back, and was about to, but then something entered the dungeon. It was a thin object. Pointy in the front. And it nailed the guard.

"What the-?" he had begun thinking, quickly recognizing the foreign object as an arrow.

He turned from the guard for a split second, and towards the window. There were a few possibilities here. Either Isabella and Ferb were here to rescue him, the assassins wanted to bestow his death upon him themselves, -or he got insanely lucky.

Seeing no one there, he looked through the window near it, again there was no one.

A sudden jingling noise came from the guard, and disappeared right as Phineas looked at his limp body.

"What?" he muttered, scared and interested and the same time. Not to mention hopeful.

Another noise caught his attention, this one coming from his cell door. It was a single silhouette. It looked like an angel to him. It was thin and had long hair cascading down it's back.

"Need some help there" she asked, both of them smiling.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N Okay, so I decided to update again today. So uh, yeah, enjoy. Please review after reading. Also I can't believe there's already 20 chapters and 62 reviews. I feel so honored. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

He nodded happily, collecting himself and joining her.

"Glad to see you." he said friendly-like.

She nodded, and quickly grabbed his hand. "C'mon. We've got to get you out of here!" she said hastily.

With that, she ran towards the window.

"So, where's Ferb?"

"He's still on his way. I may have, uh, hurried past him a while ago."

"So you took out that guard?" he said, surprised that Isabella, such a caring and sweet person, could do that, even in their case.

"Well, I learned from the best." she said teasingly.

He wasn't sure if his blush came from the fact that she was still holding his hand, that she had squeezed closer to him, or that she just referred to him as 'the best.' Either way, there was an undeniable amount of red on his face. He hid it with a smile, that was subconsciously on his face.

They ran together as far as they could. Away from the castle and the dungeon. After a while, Phineas realized they weren't going where he thought they were.

The princess, seeing his confusion, quickly clarified. "Ferb found us a new hideout. Much more hidden."

"But what about the supplies?"

"Fwrb brought them."

'Of course, Ferb always thinking ahead' he thought as he casually nodded.

After a while, she suddenly stopped, giving him a chance to look down to their still-intwined hands.

"Here we are."

"What?" he asked, unsure of what she was referring to. All he saw was a tiny hole in the ground and open land. No where to put a reasonable hiding spot.

"The hole, genius." she said sarcastically.

He nodded, still doubting how that would even work.

'But then again, she had said it was extremely hidden.'

As if on cue from his thoughts, she dived in. She shouted from underneath, "C'mon!"

He looked around him one last time, and uncertainly stopped in. The hole curved a bit, making it bigger. He reached the bottom after a while, landing in something similar to a cave. One with candles and other various supplies scattered about.

He nodded in approval, "Cool. … But, uh, where's Ferb?"

Isabella'a previously pleased expression quickly vanished, leaving a terrified one in its place. "Oh no." she said quietly. "We have to find him!"

"No. You stay here. I'll go."

"If anything, you should stay. They might already know your gone. They'll be looking for you."

"But not you?"

'That's right.' she slowly thought. She had always been used to being able to go anywhere, as long as it was within the castle grounds. Now she felt like she was a complete outlaw. No matter where she was, it felt wrong. A couple hours ago, she had been able to still be happy and think about her plans as to how to get back to the castle. How to explain to her father that Baljeet was bad, but her new friends weren't, despite their bad pasts. How she and Phineas could have a future at that castle together. But not anymore. Now was different, now her thoughts must be completely forced to think of where to hide and how to survive. Not much else was important. Realizing she was in the middle of a conversation, she opened her mouth to continue, but was inturrepted.

"No. How 'bout you both stay." a new voice said.

Both completely startled, leapt towards each other and glared at him. It was just Ferb, but still! For all they new that was some guard or something. It could have been anything really. When you think about it, the assassins could potentially come after them, the guards are after them, and Baljeet is after them. And the worst part is, they ARE the good guys. You may not assume so, two assassins and a runaway princess, but they are.

But they still have a problem on their hands.

They had originally planned to take out Baljeet. Would they still, under the current circumstances? Well that was up for discussion.

One of the three decided, after quite a bit of thinking, to just blatantly ask.

"Guys. What are we doing?" the triangle-head asked.

The other two looked up, somewhat startled from the sudden question.

"Meaning" she asked.

"The plan. Are we carrying through. Or are we staying here? And for how long? Are we just gonna be in hiding forever now?"

The princess obviously didn't expect this. As much as she hated to admit it, she was raised by royals. Her whole life she had been used to the best of everything. It wasn't that she missed her old life, it just took some adjusting. Right?

"Oh. Umm…" she started.

"I assumed we'd carry out" the Brit said, completely out of nowhere.

Phineas raised his eyebrows. "Okay then. You agree?" he said, then asked Isabella.

She nodded quickly. Even after all that drama, maybe 'especially' after all that drama, she still wanted her revenge. He had planned on killing her. And who knows how his rulership of her people would go? For all she knows, he could become a complete dictator or something. "Okay, so we all agree." Phineas began. "I think we should start planning." he said, the still-continuing thunder adding drama to his words.

The others nodded, and began to share their ideas.

Phineas glanced off at Isabella. She looked pretty upset. But who wouldn't be after all that?

He took this moment to comfort her, just like how he did the first day they met.

She was currently sitting with her knees pressed into her chest, with her head down. He sat next to her in a similar fashion.

He would have asked what was wrong, but for starters he already knew, and she already understood what he was about to ask.

"Oh Phineas. I just can't believe he couldn't trust me. I'm his daughter! I told him the truth. That's all. He couldn't even believe me. Put a bit of faith in me."

He felt incredibly bad for her now. In an instant, he sat closer and awkwardly patted her on the back, trying to calm her down. "It's okay. I personally can't believe it either, but we're all okay now. Maybe he was just shocked-"

"But still! I'm still getting used to the whole thing, but I-"

"I know, Isabella. Maybe you should give him time. Maybe he'll understand. But I can't believe he couldn't believe you. You're so trustworthy, and, and-"

They stopped talking there. He silently put his arm around her shoulders, she put her head on his, and she sobbed into his shoulder


	21. Chapter 21

A/N Okay another short chapter. I'll update soon again soon, hopefully. By the way, this one focuses more on action, with some romance.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

They slept in the cave. Ferb scrunched up against the wall, and Phineas and Isabella cuddling up together on the other end of the cave. They didn't start that way of course, it just happened.

The trio were fast asleep, nothing could wake them up. Not even a certain someone falling in. They had been discovered already. Their "impossible to find" cave, had already been discovered. There was something oddly familiar about this person. It appeared to be a girl. Her hood was drawn up tightly, making it hard to see her face. She had dirty blonde hair, it was hard to tell, but a single strand stuck out.

She began creeping through the cave, looking through little supplies there. Within seconds, one began stirring. Her head immediately snapped over to look at him. It was the one with red hair, sleeping so near… her. The girl. It was HER!

Only seeing the two, not Ferb, she crept over towards Phineas. In a second, he woke up. Albeit blushing from the embarrassment of again sleeping near the princess, he immediately jumped up.

"Who are you?!" he asked in a whisper. "And why shouldn't I kill you?" he added semi-threateningly.

She laughed quietly. "Really Phineas, you don't recognize me?" she asked incredulously.

He studied her for a moment, before making a scared look, that was gone after a split second. "… no! It can't be…"

"Yes Phineas. Not only have you not disposed of her" she said, putting disgust on the word 'her,' "but you have also killed a few others. Now, why shouldn't I kill you?"

He was terrified for a second. He had completely forgotten about the possibility of the society finding him. And it was the leader- why wouldn't she kill him?

"Because… because…" he said, unsure of where he should take this.

"How about this? I kill you now and I leave her here for Baljeet or whatever his name was. I'm sure you know who he is by now." she added.

He sighed. One thing he knew for sure, Ferb would protect Isabella. It was a fair deal. To him anyways, he would die to save her. And he was positive she wouldn't be killed. Even if it was just her and Ferb.

He sighed. Without looking away from Isabella, he muttered something. "Fine."

She smiled, obviously pleased with his answer. She brought her small dagger out, and raised it slightly. Beckoning that Isabella, still not noticing Ferb, would hear them, she began to climb up to the ground. He knew that he could just stay there, maybe find another way out or somewhere to hide, but if he didn't get out there in a matter of seconds, she'd come back. And if she did, she would not be happy. And if she wasn't, she'd kill them all. He was sure of that. He looked at Isabella one last time with a sigh, and put all his weapons down. He wouldn't need them anymore.

The irony of this is that if he wasn't saved from that cell, he would be alive longer. The sun was just now coming up.

He climbed up, and looked her in the eye. She had drawn her hood now.

'Probably the only ones who had ever seen her face are dead now' he thought.

She had dark brown eyes, but they looked tough, not kind. She had a dead serious look in them too. Her hair was barely shoulder length. If she wasn't so threatening and scary looking, she'd be really pretty actually.

"Remember, it's not personal, it's just business." she added.

He closed his eyes, expecting the worst, but words came instead.

"YOU'RE DARN RIGHT IT IS!

Then he heard noises, as if blades were hitting each other. It went on for a while, and he actually had to open his eyes just to check he wasn't doing anything.

Instead, he found a shocking sight. It was Isabella using his own sword, the one he left behind, defending him. He found it almost shocking that they were so evenly matched against each other.

She saw him get up, and turned for a moment. A moment too long unfortunately. The leader's blade didn't hit her, it just struck her sword hard enough to knock her down. Phineas watched in horror as the society leader's blade rose up, and she smiled oddly. She muttered something incomprehensible, a threat of some sort.

Isabella glanced off at Phineas for a moment. His sword, that she was using, had rolled to her feet. In an instant be understood. She kicked it towards him, which he somehow caught.

As the other's blade came closer to Isabella, Phineas dove over to place his sword between the two. It worked the way he wanted, and she staggered backwards.

They heard a slight rustling noise, and Ferb popped out of the hole, with his own blade and another. He threw the other to Isabella, who grabbed it and stood up.

The three took their aim at her, and slashed as much as they could. She was too good, a professional after all. Every once in a while, it would seem like they had her, but she would block it or dodge it somehow.

However, she was getting rather tired.

"I suppose it's time for me to go now." she said, in a weirdly powerful manner. Her hand reached to her belt, and she grabbed a little orb-shaped thing. She threw it on the ground, and the air was full of thick gray smoke. And with that, she was gone.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N A few things. First of all, wow, I didn't even catch the P.J. movie moment until I got the reviews. Nice guys.

Also, thanks to the reviewers, it really does help. I guess that's about it.

Enjoy, mi amigos y amigas! (Sorry, I just spent the last couple hours doing Spanish homework…)

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. …

Quick comment. How many 13 year olds do you know that own a huge tv show AND go on on Fanfiction to write about it? Sorry. But… really.

* * *

The smoke began to clear, and the three coughed furiously for a moment or two. Ferb eventually stood up, and stared off in the distance where her figure could be barely made out. In a second or two she was entirely gone.

Phineas had just stood up, and lent a hand to Isabella, who graciously took it and stood up, not daring to let go. As they both began blushing far too much, Ferb turned away and let out a chuckle. It'd be hard to not see how cute the other two were.

"Okay guys. I guess that's out of the wa-" Phineas began to say.

"Hold on mister!" she said angrily.

"Wha-?"

"Why? And how?"

"What d'you mean?" he replied cluelessly.

"How did you end up out here? And why did you leave?"

He nodded.

Ferb decided to get in in the conversation and added, "Yeah, I was thinking that myself." But he had a better suspicion.

Phineas looked towards the ground a bit and nodded. "Okay. You see, she found the hideout and-"

"We have to move again, right?" Isabella asked.

"Well obviously!" Ferb added, somewhat sarcastically.

Phineas have an annoyed expression, which the two caught on to. "Right. Anyways. She found the cave. I ended up waking up, and once she saw I was up, she started threatening me. She threatened to kill all of us" he lied, not wanting to just say Isabella, "unless I went and let her kill me. She said she'd leave you to die by the hands of Baljeet."

"You didn't believe that did you?" Ferb asked, shockingly it came from him and not Isabella.

Phineas turned towards him and raised his eyebrows in question. He did it as if asking what he meant.

"You honestly thought she'd spare us for just you?"

Now that he thought about it, it made sense. She wouldn't just kill him and leave.

He just simply nodded awkwardly, wanting dearly to change the subject. "So. We ARE going through with the Baljeet thing then?"

They both looked caught off guard, he had just switched the subject out of nowhere.

"Of course!" Isabella said authoritatively.

Ferb just nodded thoughtfully, his eyes full of determination.

"Okay. And, where are we going after all that? Assuming we succeed of course."

"I think a more important question is where are we going now." Isabella added, quite insightfully actually.

'Right' he thought. "Umm. I personally thought that this spot was perfectly hidden, but I guess not. So um, any ideas Ferb?" he asked.

He shrugged.

"Maybe we should just walk and try to find something…" she suggested.

Phineas looked towards Ferb, neither showing an objection, and silently agreed. They crept back down and packed their stuff. Not that they had that much, just some weapons, a bit of food, and a bag to carry it all. Oh, some water too. Just little things like that. After they had it all packed, Ferb grabbed the bag and motioned for them to get going. They did, and crept out one at a time. Finally, Ferb came out, and they began walking. They kept an eye out for anything. A hidden spot, a cave, a burrow, anything. Anything would work. But considering it was about noon, they'd be looking for the bulk of the day. Phineas walked in the middle, with Isabella on his right and Ferb on his left. After a couple minutes though, Isabella's hand nicked his, and he seemed to get the hint as he intertwined her fingers with his own. She smiled a bit and continued looking.

Within a couple hours, they thought they had found it. It seemed almost perfect. It was in the middle of several thick trees. It that area, was a tiny ditch. If you crawl through it the right way, you would reach something rather similar to their last. It was similar to a cave, but much smaller. It would be good enough though. All they needed was a hidden spot to sleep, and this easily suffices.

After a while, the three went out hunting. After Phineas and Isabella getting a couple rabbits and a deer, they decided to take everything back, allowing Ferb to get a bit more. It was easier to hunt here simply because the woods actually surrounded their hiding spot. It was easy to sneak out and enter the woods. If they had to leave again, they wouldn't get such a good hunting opportunity. None of them minded. Truth be told, Ferb enjoyed hunting, not to mention the others had been secretly hoping for private time.

Once back at the cave, they took care of the new food and put it away in their bag. After a few moments of silence, Phineas began talking.

"Isabella, we're going to the palace again soon.-"

"Two days exactly." she added smugly.

Sarcastically rolling his eyes, he continued. "You do realize that it's possible that we won't all make it back? Right?"

She gulped nervously. Deep down, she knew that. But she kept telling herself that'd it be fine, that they'd all come back, not that they could all die. "… Yeah."

"Well. I wanted to say something. In case we don't. I've been afraid to say this, but, I think it's time to." he said, obviously nervous.

'Is he saying what I think he's saying?' she thought.

"So, here it is. Ever since I first saw you, I knew there was something different about you."

'He is saying it, isn't he?'

"I always knew I wouldn't kill you. I always knew, deep down, that it'd come to this. You see. You are different. In a great way. You're the only girl, let alone person, that has ever payed much attention to me. That has ever cared. That's ever actually been kind to me, especially after finding out- what I am. So here it is. I love you. I always have. Since that first day we met. Loud and proud, I love you Isabella." he added cheerfully, albeit the obvious nervousness still emitting from himself.

'He did say it.' she again thought. She smiled and began to really. "Im honored Phineas, I am. And… I think I feel the same way."

He smiled.

"But…"

He stopped in a second.

"honestly, it's just. I still can't trust you. I can, it's just. I used to. Maybe things could be different. If you just give me time…"

He ignored it. 'I finally got the guts to do it, and the worst happened. The world exploded.'

He got up, and raised his voice slightly. "Fine! Don't make excuses! I get it! You don't feel the same way!"

"But I do… deep down. I'm just not-"

"Stop! Don't give me false hope! I guess in the end, you've been playing me! Always holding me hand, and whenever we sleep we curl up together, not to mention some signs you give me…"

She would object, or ask what he meant. But she knew. She has smiled at him. She has blushed. She has held his hand too long. But that comment, '…you've been playing me.' ran in her head. She finally knew how he felt when she had said it to him. She understood. And she felt bad. Inside, she did want to say she loved him too, but something just told her not to.

"And want to hear something else. It wasn't an accident, how I lifted you up first to escape that one night (A/N in the castle from a couple chapters ago), and another thing! This morning, the leader didn't even see Ferb. She threatened you. Otherwise, I would have fought her. I was too afraid for you!"

"Ph-"

And with that, he stormed out. He got out and sprinted off into the woods. Isabella immediately came out, but there was no sign of him.

* * *

A/N Please don't hate me! It's my story, and it's not over yet. Maybe I'll end it sad, maybe I'll end it happy. Who knows? Honestly though, I've been planning this fight since like chapter 5.

I hope you enjoyed anyways. Please review. Thanks guys!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N Okay. Thanks to the reviewers, as always. Really quickly, about this chapter. It somewhat enters the thoughts of all three characters. Please give some feedback of what you think of it.

Thanks guys. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own no part of Phineas and Ferb. Just this story. And possibly a future OC. And by possibly, I mean for sure.

* * *

He ran off as fast as he could. After a while, certain he lost her, he sat down on the grass.

He had reached a very beautiful place, actually. There were several trees in almost every direction. In front of him was a huge lake that shined brightly. If he weren't so upset, he'd be taking in the beauty of it.

'I can't believe it. She's been showing so many signs. First it was holding my hand. Then it was blushing. Oh, and smiling and/or laughing at every other thing I say. She left Ferb behind to go save me from the dungeons. She tried protecting me. Did I mention she holds my hand all the time? It's never Ferb and I going somewhere or Ferb and her, it's always her and I. Why can't she trust me? After all we've been through? Didn't she forgive me for being an assassin? … Of course she didn't. No one forgives someone for that kind of a thing just like that. It would take years to truly forgive someone for that. But I just can't believe it.' he thought.

He signed and gazed into the water. 'Why can't she feel the same way?'

He moped there for who knows how long. But he enjoyed it too. Deep down, he liked the silence. He loved being able to just think to himself for a while. To feel distant from the world and be lost in thought. He enjoyed it deeply.

So yes, he enjoyed the silence. But it was broken.

"What are you doing out here?!"

* * *

Isabella sat back in the new cave, almost in tears. 'Why can't he just believe me? I do love him, I just- just can't-' she began thinking.

She sat there and cried for what seemed like hours, and after a while, she managed to get up and pace a bit.

'Why won't he believe me. And I'm not playing him! Oh, I guess that's how he felt. Where is he anyways?'

And with that, Ferb came in. "Where's Ph-?"

"He… left."

"As in?"

"As in, he hates me. He doesn't want to face me again. … We had a- a fight."

Ferb nodded in understanding, and darted out.

'Great, now he doesn't want to be near me either.' she sarcastically thought.

* * *

'Why can't the both of them just make up and get together? He loves her. I believe she loves him. I know they belong together. And I try to get them to that point, too. I leave them alone all the time, when I'm hunting and stuff. You know, "hunting." Anyways, why can't they get together. I just can't believe Phineas is being so immature that he'd go hide in the woods when approximately 3 groups are hunting us down. One being complete masters, another at least cunning enough, and another with a huge army. Is he that upset?' the third one thought.

After a while of sped up walking, he finally reached a small enclosure of trees and a breathtaking view of the lake. There, by the lake, he saw a young man with his knees close to his chest, looking straight into the water. He seemed completely lost in thought.

"What are you doing out here?" Ferb asked him quietly.

Phineas jumped a bit, obviously surprised anyone managed to find him. He hung his head a little low in a mix of shame and sadness.

"I'm sorry. I am, it's just…"

He instantly felt bad for his friend. He finally got the courage to admit his feelings, but was obviously rejected somehow.

Ferb nodded, urging him to go on, as he sat down next to him.

"Well, it all started back in the cave…"

* * *

Isabella paced frantically in the cave.

'Where are those two? Are they coming back? Were they captured? Did they abandon me?'

Negative thoughts raced through her head every second. She was so scared that something had happened to them. So much, that she nearly forgot about her fight.

By the time they had gotten back, Isabella had completely lost it.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING!"

"Not that you care." Phineas muttered under his breath. But it was quiet, not even she could hear. But perhaps that's how he wanted it, just something he could feel better about.

With that, he march off into the opposite corner of the, well, cave.

Quickly realizing his anger, which was still present from their fight, Isabella sighed and walked to the other side.

* * *

Not many other words were said that night. None, actually. And let's just say, this was the first night for a long time that both Phineas and Isabella were cold.

* * *

A/N Sorry that was so short guys. But hey, it's better than nothing, right?

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review with advice or opinions.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N Okay, so, yeah, please review. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.

Days of planning went on, with no words between Phineas and Isabella, or at least as few as possible. Whenever they did say something, it was just a short word or two that involved planning. In fact, Phineas would leave the cave a lot, just to take his mind off things. On the other hand, Isabella spent all her time furiously training. She handled her swords or her bow and arrow and used them against a tree or something. Previously, she may have seen to be an excellent fighter, but adrenaline was a huge factor in that. The truth of the matter was that she needed more training, and what better time to do that than now? Ferb spent his days walking around the cave and planning constantly. Although he did occasionally have words, few at that, with Isabella or Phineas. Once when he had left them alone, they almost were killed, in fact, Phineas had been taken prisoner. After the second try, they fought and currently hate each other. Even in the midst of utter confusion, Ferb knew not to leave them alone again.

Anyways, they have been constantly planning. They had to come up with a plan, so cunning and clever that not even Baljeet can work around it. Let alone the assassins. Yes, so know Baljeet, the leader (whatever her unknown name is), and the king (to an extent) were out to kill them.

So, in short, they have to come up with a plan that allows them into the castle, past the king and his people, a way to keep the assassins away, and something that can get rid of Baljeet. Not to mention the leader. She has to be taken down, unfortunately. It is the only way.

So far, they figured that much out. They knew that they'd have to lure her back before even getting the chance to sneak into the castle. Any other way was impossible. Not that this one was going to be easy.

After a while, Phineas returns to the cave. Isabella, immediately seeing him, sucks behind the tree. Not to make sure he doesn't see her, just so he thinks she didn't see him. If he thought that he'd either run in the cave or run away. Once he was closer to her, she stepped away from the tree and closer to him, but still kept her distance.

His eyes widened a bit, but then returned to normal. He rolled his eyes slightly, and made to get back in the castle.

"Look , Phineas, this is ridiculous-"

Again, he rolled his eyes. "You don't get it do you?"

"I get that you're going to allow my trust issues affect our friendship- okay that sounded really bad. Umm. Well, -"

"Just stop. Don't humor me." he said. And with that, he was gone.

She watched him walk away, sadness deep in her eyes. 'All I wanted to say was sorry' she thought, in a somewhat depressive way.

Phineas walked into the castle to see Ferb, apparently waiting for him.

"Listen, you two have to make up-"

"No. I'm sorry. It's just-"

Ferb nodded a bit. "I know, but you have to at least be on talking terms. There's no way we can get anything done with you two avoiding each other."

Phineas nodded. "I know…"

With that, he went to his spot, and laid down, ready for this day to be over.

Ferb sighed a bit at the sight, and went to his own spot.

Within minutes, Isabella had done the same. But this time, she cast a longing glance at Phineas. She looked towards her spot, and made to sit down. However, a thought came to her suddenly. She snuck over to Phineas, made sure he was asleep, momentarily snuggled up next to him, kissed him lightly on the forehead, and quickly ran to her spot. She only felt one thing. Two actually. Longing. Longing, and regret. She couldn't live with herself anymore. All she could think about was him. Him and his broken heart. But also, herself. Her and her confusion and mixed feelings.

I suppose you could say, the princess has never experienced love. How could she have? She's been in a castle her whole life. The only guys that were roughly her age that she ever met were either princes or servants. But they were all the same. Well, the servants would be fired, and most likely punished, if they courted the princess. But the princes all wanted to rule more. They wanted to rule their soon-to-be land, and also the princess's future land. They weren't content with enough, they had to have more, and more.

So, in short, the feelings Isabella had were just confusing to her. They were utterly foreign. Never really having a close friend before either, she tended to believe it was just that. She never knew what to think. But now, she knew the difference. She saw a distinct difference between the two. Friends and lovers. And she knew how she felt. However, she also knew how he felt. And that he'd never forgive her. You see, she did something terrible to him. She broke his heart. And almost nothing could repair it. Only know did she realize that.

A/N Okay, short I know. But at least I updated… right? Anyways, please review. Tell me what you thought, give me advice, anything. Please. Thanks guys! Hopefully I'll update soon.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N Okay guys. Quick notice here. This is by far my longest and most successful (for lack of better word) story yet. I'm already in the 20's for chapters, and last time I checked, I have 100 reviews. 100! Thanks so much guys. I can't believe I've finally hit the 100 point. I feel so honored. :) So, nice chapter for you guys

Disclaimer: For exactly the 49th time, I DON'T OWN PHINEAS AND FERB!

Enjoy! ;D

They woke up, as tired and achy as ever. Ferb was the first to fully get up, followed by Phineas and Isabella. They looked at each other for a split second, before hurriedly looking away.

Ferb awkwardly coughed and exceed himself, walking away slowly.

Isabella looked at Phineas from the corner of her eye and sighed longingly. 'How did I mess up this badly.' she thought sadly.

"Look Phineas," she began.

He looked up slightly, but still not looking her in the face.

"I'm- I'm sorry. I regret every word, and I can trus-"

He shook his head. "Okay. It's fine!" he said, anger in his voice if you listen carefully. "Just forget about it."

She nodded, then hesitated. "But I really do-"

He put a finger up and shouted something. "YOU CAN COME BACK IN FERB!"

Easily heard, he coughed and came down, slightly embarrassed for eavesdropping. He quickly made his way to the other side and sat down.

Phineas made a sound of dissent and shook his head. "Okay guys, that aside, we need to sit down and plan." he said. "Actually get something done." he added rather angrily.

Isabella and Ferb instantly shot up.

"I've been training!"

"I've been hunting!"

He didn't look too impressed. "Yeah well, without a formal plan that training isn't exactly important." he said. To others, this may seem rather out of character for Phineas, no matter when or where. Remember though, he has gone through a lot. Sadness, fighting, and a broken heart. This anger was bound to catch up with him.

"Well. At least I don't go to the lake and- cry. Yeah, I know. I've seen you." she added, clearly offended and rather upset. She had finally gotten the courage to apologize, and he has rejected both times. Not to mention her now broken heart.

This certainly got his attention. Now, instead of annoyed he seemed a bit embarrassed. "Whatever" he somewhat awkwardly said. "Either way, it's time to- PLAN!"

She shrugged angrily and began throwing in ideas.

"Okay guys" said a considerably calmed down Phineas, "we have to do one thing before killing Baljeet. That would bethesda that we have to-"

"Attract the leader and get rid of her." Isabella snidely said. "Were not idiots, Phineas." she said in a rather hurt voice.

"Right, sorry." he said, before even being able to catch himself.

Isabella seemed pretty surprised to hear him say this. "O-okay." she said, smiling a bit at him.

Phineas felt like melting right there. He hadn't even seen her smile for days now. It felt like someone had given him the world- and some light on the situation. He finally realized, this friendship wasn't worth losing. 'And all she wanted to do was apologize.' he sadly thought.

He smiled back at her, but only slightly.

"So, what could work? I doubt she'd just come here, especially after last time. And we have to be ready. The last time it was three against one and she still got away. Now, that is my fault-"

"No. It's not. You thought it would save… us." she replied softly.

He smiled a bit more and continued. "Anyways, we need a way to get her here. Not to mention, she's most likely bringing reinforcements. Last time she almost- you know. She wouldn't risk that. Not again, anyways."

"Well… last time she came it was because she just knew our location and figured, 'Why not?'" Ferb stated.

"True." Phineas replied.

"So… what you're saying is that we have to make our location obvious?"

"That. Or find them."

"But we'd obviously-" she started.

"Have her find us"

"Go find her."

This happened at the exact same time, actually.

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other, somewhat shocked.

"We have to take the society down, one way or another."

"Fine. But not yet. It's too dangerous, Phineas."

"But, Ferb-"

"What do you think, Isabella?" Ferb asked expectantly.

'Well. I don't really know. We do have to take them down. But maybe not yet. It is rather dangerous.'

"I-I'm not sure."

Phineas shrugged it off, whereas Ferb continued.

"Exactly. We should not go find them. It'll just increase the level of utter impossibility."

"But-"

He shook his head.

Phineas reluctantly let it with a sigh. "Fine" he muttered. "I guess you're right."

"So the plan?" she asks.

"We just have to attract attention towards ourselves and wait, I guess." Phineas said, slightly bored, but also a bit hopeful.

"Right." Ferb concluded.

They spent the rest of the night talking, as I'd nothing had ever happened. Phineas and Isabella were friends again, to a degree. Ferb and easily come back in the group. They were together again, and that may be all they needed.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N New chapter, review, I think you get it.

Sorry about that.

…

Please review after reading. Also, sorry for the long wait and shortness of the chapter. Next one should be better. (I have more reasons ((aka excuses)) at the end A/N as to why I haven't updated.)

Enjoy!

Dislcaimer: I have said this far too many times. I DON'T OWN PHINEAS AND FERB!

* * *

Days went on with no luck. They had been as obvious as possible. The trio had literally spent all their time outside, just trying to be spotted. Was she really not coming for them? Of course she way. She had to be, right? How couldn't she? They had literally broken all three rules of the assassins. They killed "innocents", Ferb killed the other assassin, and Phineas didn't kill Isabella.

They were actually quite shocked that no one came for them for a couple days. Utterly shocked that no one has attacked them since.

As if it weren't enough that the assassins could possibly be out to get them, the king has had certain, uh, bounties put out recently. 1000 for each of them. He put his own daughter up for a $1000 bounty. And Phineas, but that was obvious. He doesn't know about Ferb, however. There is a rumor, though, that when Isabella hastily escaped, there was another being running off with her. But no bounty has been made for this stranger.

Their crimes? He marked his own daughter off for faking a death, treason, and several murders. That's right, treason. Now he's spreading word all over the kingdom that Isabella plans on killing him and taking over. Not that he's even king anymore. Shorty after Phineas's "imprisonment" and Isabella's getaway, he proceeded with the official crowning ceremony. And to top it off, Baljeet's already found a queen. "Shocking" as it may be, it's Ginger. The former king actually was quite pleased with this choice. He even said that they make a better couple than his daughter and the current king ever did. Not that he even calls her that anymore. He actually disowned her. He officially did it. He even had a certificate made.

So, all-in-all, these past days have been hard for everyone, especially Isabella. She's spent a lot of time crying and going off on her own. She doesn't even accept pity from Phineas.

Speaking of which, there have been few advancements between the two. They only talk sometimes, and it's far more awkward than it used to be. It's better, to an extent. But hey, at least they're talking.

A/N Sorry I've taken a somewhat sad course in the Phinbella side of things. It may or may not get better as I've said. Also, sorry I made this chapter so short. And I just realized there's not even dialogue. Next update should be soon (and longer).

I've just been so busy with school and stuff. Anyone want to hear what happened to me last week? (sarcasm) The most popular girl at my school called me "a lying little b* * * * " when I didn't help her cheat. And some… other things.

…

…

…

Sorry I even added that, I'll update again soon.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N Okay guys, new chapter. So please review.

Oh, and if any of you actually care, I'm over that whole, "cheater called me stuff" thing. I don't think that's what influenced the sad-ish chapter, though.

I'm updating the next chapter in a day or two, hopefully.

…

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

He sat with his arm around her, and she with her head on his shoulder. She had finally got to the point where she would talk to people. No, she wasn't crying anymore, she honestly couldn't. Now, she was a mix of things. Sadness, and anger. But now, all she could feel was revenge. Not on her father, but on Baljeet.

How could they prove this to her dad, though? They had thought of everything. Especially Phineas, he had been thinking about this the most, even more than Isabella. Was it because he couldn't see her crying, or was it because he still loved her? Who knows? He hasn't shown anymore signs of being in love with her. But, he has become custom to hiding his emotions these past few years.

"It's okay, Isabella."

She slowly sat up and began to speak. "I know it is, it's just… I just can't believe he'd go this far."

He knew she would say this. Unfortunately, he hadn't thought any further. He continued rubbing her back, and she eventually laid her head back on his shoulder.

"I know… and eventually he'll believe you. We'll go in and prove it. Somehow. We'll great rid of Baljeet and Ginger. Then he'll know."

She slowly rose up and began shaking her head. "N-no. He won't. He'll think I'm 'taking over.' And honestly, I don't care anymore."

Phineas's everlasting optimism fell for a moment. He felt so bad for her. Worse than he ever had. Sure, she seemed depressed, and he felt the same way for her, but now she even lost hope. And that, was heartbreaking for him even though, he pretty much knew it was true. He knew that the former king would never see Isabella as his daughter again, even if he knew she was right, which would also never happen.

Phineas sighed, and pulled Isabella into long-overdue hug.

They stayed in each other's embrace for quite a while, years it seemed like.

They did, of course. Until Ferb decided that he was getting pretty uncomfortable about it, considering that he's been sitting there watching them like that for the past who-knows-how-long.

Phineas and Isabella jumped apart from the sound of a throat being cleared.

"Sorry to break up the fun guys, but-"

'That doesn't sound like Ferb…' Phineas thought, rather terrified from this voice.

"we had some- unfinished business to take care of, if you know what I mean.

The three just dared to glance up, not at all surprised by the sight.

Three newcomers stood before them. One with dirty-blonde hair sticking out of her hood, and the other two were rather large-looking guys.

And the worst part? They were assassins. The assassins.

They finally came, but at probably the worst possible time.

Before any of them could do anything, the leader smiled widely and said, "now, boys."

* * *

A/N Okay, bits of Phinbella there for you guys. Please don't forget to review. Oh, next chapter's obviously going to be focused on action. I'm long-overdue for that


	28. Chapter 28

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own PnF.

Her voice rung out dangerously. "Now boys."

It took a moment for the three to take in what was happening. Another, for them to figure out what she meant. Before their hands could even touch the ends of their swords, the two men were upon them. The first, and by easily the largest, ran towards Isabella. After punching her in the face, knocking her out in the process, the other man did the same to Ferb.

The two men look at Phineas, who is looking at Isabella with fear in his eyes.

"So, this is what it's come to? Can't even fight for yourself!" Phineas said as rudely as he could towards the leader.

Ignoring his comment, she replied. "Concerned for the girl I see. Pity. Let me guess. … You've come to be great friends, maybe even lovers," she said, putting as much sarcasm in the word lover. "Well Phineas, in the real world, things don't work like that. In the end, you're either with us or against us-"

"I'm against you!" he said, with as much fury as possible.

"Then, as I was saying, you die. Listen carefully, Phineas. No one has taken down this society. And there's a reason for that. We're too strong. There are too many of us. How can three people possibly end that?"

Before even giving him time to answer, before even giving him time to think, she smiled at the other two. They quickly grabbed him, and began to, you know, beat him.

As he was fading, he vaguely heard "Goodbye, Phineas."

He woke with a start. He was in a small room. There was blood splattered all over the floor. He could have sworn there was a body in the corner.

He was tied to a chair. Unfortunately, he knew what this room was. It was part of the society's lair. A chamber. A torture chamber.

The assassins used it for questioning, or, of course, if an assassin turned on them and they wanted to make their end slow and painful.

He opened his eyes fully, now. Around the room was full of little torture devices, and weapons.

Now he was panicked. Not for himself, but for the others. Isabella and Ferb.

Where we're they anyways? Shouldn't they be here too, unless…

No! He couldn't think about that. It couldn't be true… could it?

He sat all tied up in his chair, waiting for someone to come. In fact, he sat there for hours. No one came. Why? Shouldn't he be dead by now. At least being tortured, surely. Bu why wasn't something happening?

This was weird. He knew it was. There had to be something up…

A/N Okay… not how I intended this chapter to turn out. But, I'm actually a bit happy of how it turned out.

Okay, so please review. Thanks guys!


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.

Enjoy!

It seemed like a day had passed. In fact, one has.

By now, Phineas was hungry and tired. It had been, in fact, at least one 24-hour day.

Slowly, but surely, the leader came in.

'Well, that's weird. She usually doesn't come in alone, unless…' he thought.

She smiled sarcastically at him, and stood in front of her.

"Well, Phineas. you must know why you're here." she said, as if he were a five year old, who was misbehaving at school or something.

He raised his eyebrows skeptically at her, and did not answer her. Instead, he said, "Why?"

This actually caught her off guard. "… Why… what?"

"Why are you doing this."

He waited for an answer, which never came.

"I know. Baljeet threatened you guys. He said if you didn't kill me, he'd turn you in."

She was about to speak, but he immediately cut her off.

"Since when are the assassins," he began, putting emphasis on assassins, "afraid of someone? Since when are the assassins," again putting emphasis on assassins, "afraid of someone taking them down?"

She lowered her voice, in an ashamed sort of way, but it never lost its threatening tone. "This is different! One or two people are easy. The whole kingdom, a militia, and who-knows-who-else is a bit different!"

"What about the rules? 'Thou may not kill fellow assassins?'"

This made her look completely furious. "You're one to talk!"

"I, am no longer an assassin."

"You know I can kill you just from those words alone, right?"

He nodded. "But, if you planned on killing me, I'd be dead by now." He wanted to include, "or you'd be dead," but decided heavily against it.

"We just want to know what you know."

"Oh really?" He hesitated for a moment. "Why?"

"We may- have some plans of our own."

"Like what? Killing Baljeet? The kingdom?" he said sneeringly.

She paused, looking intently at him. "Yes."

"Oh really?! What happened to him being untouchable?!" he said, infuriated. "Wait! If you're killing him… Why are you killing me?"

She looked at him for a moment. "I wouldn't. But… remember? You're not an assassin anymore. You and your friends have broken every rule. We'd gladly take you and Ferb back. And we would have taken the girl back-"

"Would!"

She looked away from him. After a while, she got up and started pacing around the room. "I bet you're wondering why we took so long before attending to you."

"Yes…"

"Before this we questioned Ferb. And before him, …Isabella."

"And?"

"And nothing. It's not… important. Can we get on with this?"

"Even if I knew what you wanted I wouldn't tell you!"

"We can still torture Ferb?"

Knowing he'd regret it, he had to ask still. "What-what about Isabella?"

"Oh… her…"

"Yes. Her. WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"Well, to put it nicely… well… oh, I know. No matter what we do to her, she-she won't feel pain anymore."

It took a moment for this to dawn on Phineas."

"You-you k-k-ki-"

"Oh, Phineas. 'Kill' is such a terrible word. She wouldn't cooperate, yet we warned her what would happen if she didn't. She knew it was coming. Her death is her own fault. Not that anyone would care."

So enraged, all he could bring himself to say was, "What do you mean, 'no one'?"

"Her own father doesn't care for her. Her would-be husband ordered her own death. You're best friend is most like jealous of her from 'stealing her away from you,' and you, you'll get over it."

"No."

"No? Well, you have two options. Get over it, and joint your family once more. Or die."

He didn't answer. In fact, all he did was spit in her face. He was shocked. It just now hit him. He'd never talk to Isabella again. He'd never see her smile again. He'd never get his- his chance with her.

It was quite a while before she responded. "Well then… I never thought I'd see the day where Phineas, one of our best, would be like- THIS!"

Taking all fury he could muster, he responded quietly. "Well. I suppose you didn't know me that well."

"Well. It's not like anyone knows me well, either."

"Really? Because, apparently Baljeet knew about ALL the assassins…"

She looked up at him, embarrassed and impossibly angry.

"What- what do you know?"

"Well, Serena, I know your name for one. I also know about your, er, rather tragic past. How your parents abandoned you. How when you were a kid you went from family to family, usually abusive or negligent families. How you finally got one nice and caring family, but they, um, they died. How you 'visited' your old families when just 19. How you met the assassins shortly after. How-"

Now looking clearly annoyed, she finally snapped. "JUST SHUT UP! YOU'VE MADE IT CLEAR YOU'RE NOT JOING US AGAIN! WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

Not really surprised, Phineas nodded. He wast about to give her the satisfaction of killing him without at least his dignity. He always figured, if you're going to end up in the battlefield, you may as well walk in with your head held high than be forced in, even if you don't have a chance.

She didn't even crack a smile, much to the surprise of Phineas.

On one hand, being his nice and optimistic self, he almost felt bad for bringing that up. But, considering all it did was prolong his life, not to mention that she had just killed Isabella, it wasn't so rude. Besides, when he said it, he didn't get all sarcastic. In fact, there was a bit of compassion in his voice. After all, he had gone through a similar past when you think about it.

She carefully took out her sword and held it out threateningly. All Phineas could think about was Isabella, and how he would see her soon.

She brought her sword closer and closer.

Everything was moving in slow motion. She was now smiling deviously. Phineas couldn't help but think that the last thing he'd see was her smiling and bringing her sword closer to him.

He closed his eyes and thought of her. The first time they met. When he made her laugh even when she was feeling depressed. When he kissed her that one time.

Her sword was coming closer. As it did, Phineas had a thought.

'What it she's-'

The sword was closer. It was about to make contact.

'I'M AN IDIOT!' he screamed to himself in thought.

The sword was almost upon him, he'd have to act fast.

He slowly sat up straighter. The sword was a couple of inches away.

Right at the last second, he jumped up, still bound to his chair, and he turned as much as he could.

Serena, unable to stop her blade now, dove the sword right into the rope that held Phineas to his chair. He quickly sprinted without the room with only one thought in mind.

'I have to find Isabella before it IS too late!'

A/N Okay…

A few notes. First of all, huge cliffhanger, I know. I'll update as soon as I can. Also, I'm glad I finally updated with a longer chapter. I mean, honestly. My longest chapter for a long time was like 400 words.

Oh! And sorry if there's a lot of grammer mistakes. I was only able to skim over it. Honestly, I'm lucky that I even had the time to finish writing this and post it…

…

Please review. It means so much to get an email saying "new review for your story…"


	30. Chapter 30

A/N Thanks for reading and/or reviewing so much guys. It means so much.

Sorry about that huge cliffhanger last chapter, I couldn't resist.

Well, here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

He gasped for breath, but he couldn't stop running. He had the leader, now known as Serena, behind him, not to mention the heavy thought in his mind that Isabella may or may not be dead.

Had it not been for that thought, he'd be dead by now. You see, as her sword had approached him more and more, he had been thinking solely of Isabella. That's all. All he could think about was how he would see her soon, as in after death. But, then a thought, from out of nowhere, came to him. What if Serena was lying? What if she just said Isabella was dead so he'd be more inclined to give her information. The information, actually, that she stopped caring about once she found out he knew about her. The information that made her want to kill him.

Deep down, he knew he was being downright hopeful for her life. However, he also knew that Serena would lie like this in the past, when he was next to her in those rooms. When he would help her in those retched rooms…

But, all he could think of now was, 'I must find Isabella!'

He continued to sprint, not daring to stop. Who knows what would happen should he not get there in time?

'Wait. What if it's a trap? What if it's either Ferb or Isabella, and they'll only allow one to live? Or, maybe she only tricked me into thinking that they were alive and I'm about to run into an army of assassins.'

As you can see, Phineas was having many complicated thoughts. He couldn't help but think this was all a trick. However, he knew deep down that no one, not even the assassins, would be that low.

He quickly left the huge room, and entered slyly into the hallway. If he remembered correctly, there were a couple more torture chambers down this way…

But, he may need something first…

It slowly dawned on him, that even though Serena wouldn't be there, someone would be. He couldn't just jump in the room, grab Isabella or Ferb and run away. Surely that's not what he thought would happen.

Not to mention, he must not run into anybody here. And if he isn't quick enough, Isabella and Ferb will both be killed, if not him, too. As you can see, there's almost no good ending here.

He quickly darted into one room that he remembered to contain several weapons. As he entered, he noticed two other assassins talking in the corner. Luckily, the door was left opened, so at least they wouldn't notice a randomly opened door.

"Did you hear the leader finally captured them?"

"Yeah. Who hasn't? I heard she plans on killing all of them."

'He just had to say that, huh?' Phineas couldn't help but think.

"Wouldn't put it past her…"

"Meaning?"

"You know how these assassins are. They all-"

"They all what? You DO realize you are talking about your FAMILY here, right? And that if you are even in the slightest disrespectful-"

"What, you'll report me?"

Phineas didn't hear anything else of what they said, because he had slowly and silently crawled in the room, and grabbed several small daggers. They may not be his weapon of choice, but it was the only thing he could grab without being heard or seen. Luckily the two men had been rather preoccupied with their… conversation.

He quickly snuck out and crept towards another door. He creaked the door open slightly, and peeked in. Phineas was absolutely shocked at the sight. It was… her. She was lying on the ground. There was blood all around her, but not a whole pool of it, so maybe there was some hope.

He was about to jump in to help her, when he spotted a second person. Serena. She was in the room. She was in the room with Isabella.

Serena went up to Isabella, with her weapon in hand. "Well, Isabella, looks like your boyfriend," she said, "didn't come to your rescue."

Phineas was a bit surprised by the wording of this. 'Boyfriend' was one of these.

"But-but-" she whimpered.

"In fact, I told him you were dead."

Isabella's head darted up in shock. There weren't tears in her eyes, one of Isabella's signs of toughness. Phineas knew this well, in her last minutes, Isabella would not be giving Serena any satisfaction whatsoever.

"W-what?!"

"You'll like the next part." said said smiling widely.

Isabella did not answer, but she put her head down.

"He gave up. He stopped struggling. He just sat there, ready for his death." she said, somewhere between laughing and throwing a fit.

"WHAT!" She yelled. Well actually, she just said it, but considering she's been whispering the whole time…

"Relax girly. He made it out. Some last-minute encouragement or something…"

Isabella actually smiled for a second. It was quite a surprise, to both Phineas and Serena. She was glad that at least Phineas was safe. Even if she only showed it for a split second, it was still rather apparent.

"Well then, let's get going with this…"

Isabella showed no sign of fear, but instead she looked back at the floor.

Serena slowly equipped her blade and muttered something to Isabella curtly. With that, she brought the sword back, and was about to bring it towards Isabella.

She was about to.

Phineas pushed the door open noisily and quickly, and jumped at Serena.

At the sound of commotion, Isabella glanced up. She saw Phineas and looked excited for a second. A second was it though. Then fear took over. In fact, she looked closer to crying now than she had before.

Phineas, using the element of surprise, tackled /Serena to the ground.

Serena, still in shock, just glared at Phineas.

"Try to explain to me something."

"Yeah?" Phineas said with a smile.

"Why didn't I kill you earlier? Why did you suddenly get hope?"

"I knew you were lying about Isabella. I honestly don't know why I'm not dead yet. You've had several opportunities to kill me."

With Phineas thinking, Serena grinned widely. In a second, she flipped him over. Now with an advantage, she grabbed her sword again. Luckily being able to react quickly, Phineas kicked the sword out of her hand. She immediately grabbed him by his shirt, and threw him into the corner next to Isabella.

Isabella, seemingly unable to move, whimpered yet again. Phineas was limply lying next to her, afraid of what he knew was coming next.

Serena instantly jumped up, grabbed her weapon again and came upon them.

"Now Phineas, I would kill you…"

"But?" he asked angrily.

"That'll just end your pain. No. In my opinion, you need more… torture."

Phineas gulped slightly, and Isabella whimpered yet again. Phineas now took it upon himself to slowly grab her hand and hold onto for dear life, as if attempting to comfort her.

"No, you see. I think you know where I'm going with this. How would you feel if I told you I'm killing the girl first?"

"NO!"

"You're both dying anyways. All I'm changing is who gets to watch who die." she said.

Phineas couldn't help but see how malicious and intimidating this sounded. He knew she was serious, but it seemed so overboard somehow, even though he knew it would come down to this.

Serena smirked and approached the two in a sprint. She drew her weapon back, and back again towards Isabella. As she was inches away, Phineas and Isabella curled up together, as if in defense. She smirked even more at this.

The sword was making contact with her skin now.

For one moment, everything paused. The world went slower. In fact, it almost stopped. The sword was to hint Isabella's skin. Then there were streams of red. Finally, an arrow that came out of nowhere, struck her. Serena. Serena dropped her sword and flew back towards the wall. Unfortunately for her, it hit her square in the neck.

There in the doorway, Ferb stood, looking rather haggard.

"F-Ferb?" Phineas, asked, full of incomprehension.

He walked into the room and narrowed his eyes at Serena, as she slowly faded away.

They would never admit it, but the three of them had almost felt bad watching it. Almost. Considering she was about to kill them, they really couldn't do anything.

She began to cough, as her own pool of blood surrounded her. She beckoned for them to come closer, which they cautiously did.

"Listen… carefully. *cough* If you want… want to find… him… Baljeet… you must… be careful. He… has too… many p-people… on his side. And-"

Her eyes became very distant, and she died.

Phineas actually felt pity for her. He was shocked, but he did.

What he did next really surprised himself. He leaned over and shut Serena's eyes. Ferb actually left the room, sayin he had to take care of something.

"Ph-Phineas?"

"Yeah?" he said compassionately.

"Th-thank you."

"Huh-?"

"You- you risked everything. You almost submitted yourself."

"Well, you see, I don't think I could survive. Without you, I mean."

Without another word, Isabella moved over carefully. She leaned closer to him and quickly kissed him.

Within seconds, they were kissing and somewhat leaning back into the corner, both thinking the same things.

'Finally!' and 'Ferb better take his time!'

A/N Well, there's a happy ending to that cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed it, even if it was a bit fluffy (you know, minus the killing and stuff).

Please review, tell me what you thought. It overall helps the story and its developments.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own PnF.

Enjoy!

Ferb quietly sat outside the door as he heard his brother and Isabella exchange some words.

"Phineas?"

"Yeah?"

"Th-Thank you."

"Huh?"

"You-You risked everything. You almost submitted yourself."

"Well, you see, I don't think I could survive. Without you, I mean."

'Cheesy, but affective.' Ferb found himself thinking.

Ferb left for an obvious reason. And that reason is because he knew Phineas an Isabella loved each other, they just needed some alone time. And with usually being in a cave all day, you don't have much alone time.

He smiled to himself, and heard no more talking. He could only assume what they were doing, which he was right in thinking so.

Slowly and steadily, he stood up and checked that no one was nearby. The only people he could find were two men arguing in the armory, but he wasn't too concerned about them. Ferb, however, did quickly walk back to the door. There was more silence, and when he was about to walk in, he heard more talking.

"So…"

"So…"

"You know something?"

"What, Phineas?"

"I never did stop loving you. Even when we weren't talking. I always have, ever since the day we met."

Ferb could practically hear the smile on her face. "I felt the same way. And… sorry about that- when we weren't talking. I was just so afraid of losing you as a friend."

Ferb heard some more silence, which lasted for what seemed like forever. Gagging to himself, he quickly turned back.

"What you doin'?" a tough sounding voice asked him.

'Oh no.' "Um. I'm an assassin. What are you doing?"He said quickly, as he drew his hood up.

"Oh. Are you now?"

"Yeah." he said, with as much courage as he could. He really didn't want to get into another fight now, especially after being in that torture room…

"Is he?" The first man asked his friend.

"Check if he's got the sign."

Ferb quickly grabbed his sleeve, pulled it up but enough to show them his assassin symbol, and put it back down.

"Oh. Eh heh."

Ferb just shook his head and walked away, praying that Phineas and Isabella were safe in that torture room from being spotted.

Both fortunately and unfortunately, the two guys decided to come with Ferb.

"So, are you new?"

He couldn't decide for a while whether or not to be honest. Either way could hurt him. "No." he said quietly. He then tried to run off, but the two continued to follow him.

"So, where you off to?"

He couldn't help but wonder if these guys were onto him or just plain idiots. "Um. Just… over here."

The two guys exchanged a glance and looked back at Ferb. "We get it. You don't want to talk to us… Wait! Weren't you captured by the leader?"

'Ohhhhhh nooooo…'

'Why didn't I agree to this earlier?' Isabella thought to herself.

Phineas and Isabella sat hand-in-hand in the corner, still. It had been forever, but only felt like the first minute of many to come. The talked about sweet nothings, wondering what Ferb had left to do.

"I'm sorry to stop this. You know I'm enjoying it just as much as you are. But we have to find Ferb. I'm getting a bit concerned about him…"

"I know, me too." agreed Isabella.

And with that, they stood up and walked silently to the door. After Phineas checked to make sure the coast was clear, they headed out.

After a bit of walking down a deserted corridor, they found a shocking sight.

A/N Please review. I hope you liked it, even with that cliffhanger. ;D


	32. Chapter 32

A/N Oh God, it's been so long. Sorry, I've been suffering writer's block. … A really bad case.

That… and extreme laziness.

Once again, sorry.

Okay guys, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own PnF.

"What… just… happened?!"

There, in front of Phineas and Isabella, stood two men. A third one lay motionless on the ground, possibly… dead.

"Who're you?"

"Phineas, it's okay."

Oh, just in case your wondering, Ferb wasn't the one on the ground. He was still standing next to another man. Phineas recognized him as the one from the armory from earlier. It's been such a long day, he could barely even believe that it wasn't days ago. In fact, looking closer, the dead man on the ground was the second person from the room.

"Well you see," began Ferb…

Flashback

The two men looked curiously at Ferb.

"You ARE the one the leader captured. You were with the traitor and girl!"

"Was I, now?"

"Don't play stupid."

Ferb gave a question glare towards the other stranger. He hasn't said a word the whole time and looked sadly back at Ferb.

End of Flashback

"Hey, Ferb, not too rush you or anything, but we're in a hideout with hundreds of people who want us dead. Skip it and move on! … Sorry."

Flashback

The older man whipped out his sword and brought it back, and then it went towards Ferb himself. Ferb quickly dodged it and grabbed his own blade. The two fought while the younger man stood watching almost angrily.

End of Flashback

"And?" Isabella asked.

"Well, long-story-short, this man saved my life. And… well, ended his." he said, pointing towards the motionless body on the ground.

"So, who are you? And why didn't you kill Ferb?"

"Well, I've been looking for a way out for a long time now.

This is it, I suppose."

"And the first question?"

He looked at Isabella and Phineas for a moment. It was as if he was pondering such a simple question. "Samuel."

"So… you're wanting out?"

He looked up excitedly and nodded.

A/N Oh God, more writer's block. I've been staring at these last few sentences for a while now. I'll update really soon. At least I ended that cliffhanger.

Oh, and I got a new OC now. I am kind of upset at myself for getting rid of Serena. Now I miss her from the story, but I refuse to change the story and bring her back in.

So, yeah…

Hit the little button down there. It says 'review.' It means a lot when you do.

Besides, reviews give motivation to write…


	33. Chapter 33

A/N … … … … … uh … … … … …

Enjoy?

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

Phineas had full confidence in this newcomer. He saw him in the armory, after all. He sounded really unhappy about the whole assassin-thing. He- Sam- just didn't seem to like Serena in general either.

So did Ferb, he saved his life for crying out loud. The other man had his sword up to Ferb's neck, just about to kill him, when Sam finally got the nerve to knock him over. Then Ferb and him got their weapons out and, well… you know.

Isabella, however, only had the element of trust. How could she believe him? She had a hard time trusting Phineas once she found out about him being an assassin, and they were friends. She could just simply go with it, but that could lead to their deaths. But Phineas… and you know, Ferb, had such good faith in him. Why shouldn't she? She already knew what would happen. He just… she didn't know. It was just something weird and different about him. She just felt nervous around him. Maybe it was because he was an assassin. She honestly couldn't place her finger on it.

Okay, perhaps I should describe Samuel now. He has black hair, and his eyes are brown. He's probably about as tall as Isabella, so rather short.

But, there's just something she can't trust about him. His whole demeanor just… scares her.

Isabella walked over to Phineas and gently grabbed his hand. Phineas looked at her for a second before speaking.

"What's wrong?" He asked, but not in a super comforting voice, but more-or-less in a 'I know what it is' kind of voice.

She looked back and shrugged, as to say nothing, but he merely looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Hey, not to rush you or anything, you know; there's just a lot of assassins out there who want you dead, and, honestly, wouldn't mind seeing me dead, too. So… can we, you know, Get Going Now!" Samuel unexpectedly said.

Isabella just grew darker, as if she expected something to happen.

But that 'something' never did. The three found an unoccupied corridor they could run down. Then they found a vacant room to hide in. After they were sure the coast was clear, they darted out of the room. Samuel, being the only one who fully knew where everything was, led them to safety. Well, almost…

He led them straight into a guard. In his defense, it was an accident. He seriously didn't see the guard. … or the other one. Well, this did a lot to Isabella's trust…

Phineas, Ferb, and Sam all whipped out their swords and fought at the two guards. Unfortunately, they were strong. Large, but surprisingly agile. Isabella, unfortunately, no longer had a weapon; so basically, she had to hide and watch the whole thing. Which, knowing her, was especially terrible. Not that the guys weren't having enough trouble, they were barely even able to handle the two guards.

In fact, one guard was already down, and Phineas was just handling the other one, when…

The guard pushed him down. Phineas's weapon flew out of his hand, and he was knocked to the ground. The man knelt over and picked up his sword, leaving no chance to defend himself. He placed both swords at his neck, and at that angle where all he has to do is slide the swords down about to… to…

All he did was laugh weirdly, and longly. It lasted forever. Wait, why weren't Ferb and Sam helping. Isabella finally figured it out, and she ran. She ran and ran, right to the guard. She jumped on top of him and attempted to knock the swords out of his hand, which only ended up cutting into Phineas's neck slightly. He made a slight cringing noise, but didn't move in fear of being cut again, for this time it could kill him. He got pretty lucky, actually; it only hit him barely and not in an extremely important part of he neck. All that happened was some blood began dripping out.

But now, Isabella was punching the guard, attempting to get him to drop the swords. He eventually grabs one, just to knock her down. Which he does, but at least Phineas was able to roll over and grab the sword. However, he did lose quite a bit of blood from that. He cringed again, and he simply threw the sword to Isabella. She caught it expectantly and began fighting off the guard. Eventually, being quite a bit weaker, he fell to the ground, injured, not dead. Isabella finished him with ease, and went to help Phineas. She quickly ripped off. Piece of fabric from her clothes, and wrapped it around his neck, tight enough, but not to tight.

Then she realized, Samuel. She knew why Ferb or Sam didn't help Phineas. Sam was still an assassin. He was still bad, and almost evil. He held Ferb down.

"Samuel!" Isabella screamed, before realized they weren't there. They weren't… there.

"Guys? Guys!" Isabella shouted out. "Phineas, what are we going to do?" she asked concernedly. "Phineas?" she asked again. She looked carefully at him as she realized, he was knocked out unconscious.

"Oh great…" she murmured.

A/N What'd you think? Well, review and tell me, please. I hope you liked the action and that mini-cliffhanger…


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

Enjoy!

Tired. Confused. Beaten. Lost.

This is how Isabella felt right now. She thought everything would be okay. She thought they could get out of there with a new ally, but no. Instead, he had to take Ferb. Right when she was going to break down and ask Phineas what to do, he passed out. Well, he did have a lot of fighting going on after, well, being left in a torture room for at least a day. A full on, 24 hour day.

She whimpered and looked around frantically. She looked for a sign, anything. Instead, she heard a voice, but not a kind, soft one, but a harsh-sounding one. It was a man, and he sounded angry, like he could kill, and honestly would.

Isabella began to panic yet again, and tried to find a hiding spot. Finally, she spotted something. It was a short, but long table with supply boxes under it. She could easily squeeze in between the boxes. Isabella began sprinting towards it, but then it dawned on her. She left her unconscious lover on the ground over there. She practically left him to die. She bit her lip and looked off towards the voice. It was getting closer, and it was coming quickly. She had 5, 10 seconds at most.

Phineas would want her to be safe, completely, 100% safe. She knew this. Deep down, she really knew this. If he were awake, but too limp, he would whisper, "Go on without me," but, she knew it's not what he would do.

It wasn't what he would do if he was in her position. He would instantly go back for her, perhaps even throw her body into a hiding spot and submit himself, if it came down to it. She knew he would protect her, and she'd do the same for him.

She ran towards him, but she did so as quietly as she could. Now, she had 8 seconds. Maybe. She continued running.

7 seconds. She reached his body.

6 seconds. She picked him up.

5 seconds. He began to stir.

4 seconds. Isabella really started running.

3 seconds. The man heard her. He shouted "Who's there?"

2 seconds. Isabella took a sharp inhale of breath and prepared for the worst. She gazed at Phineas. She was so close to her hiding spot. The man still couldn't see her, he could only hear her.

1 second. She was so close. She threw Phineas behind the table. Quickly, she gazed back at the man. There was a young girl, maybe in her late teens, there talking to him.

"Have you seen any… intruders?" he asked loudly.

She looked nervous. "N-no sir." she said while nodding and practically saluting the man.

He raised an eyebrow and pushed her out of the way. Isabella quickly slid under the table and rearranged the boxes a bit. Then she turned and pulled Phineas closer to the center of the table. Perfect, it was a bit cramped, but they fit. And they were safe.

For now at least.

But they still had a huge problem. How were they going to find Ferb? When was Phineas going to wake up? Was that man going to find them? Is the author really lazy, and somewhat regretting this whole portion?

A/N Okay… short, but you better still review.

Okay, tell me what you thought. And If you haven't yet, please, give me your opinion of Samuel. The awesome thing about fanfiction . Net is that you don't even have to be a member to review.

Just tell me if he should be

-good

-bad

Maybe you could even tell me a little story about how this could happen.

By the way, someone recently reviewed and had an amazing idea. He/She said I should have him be bad, and Ferb should be really close to killing him. I'll stop there, because I may or may not use that. I am really interested in that idea.

So I hope whoever wrote that doesn't mind if I use it. It was a great idea, so thanks to the person who suggested it.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N Okay, I feel like this story started out pretty cool, but I'm trying to add too many twists, and now it's just…

So, yeah, I've been feeling all depressed.

But please review anyways. I think I know what I'm going to do with the whole Samuel thing, but please either review stating your opinion or answer the poll on my profile.

Thanks guys.

AND OH MY GOD! I'M SO EXCITED! In exactly 1 hour and 23 minutes ASSASSIN's CREED III comes out! I'm going to the midnight release!

…

…

…

…

Disclaimer: I don't own PnF.

Enjoy!

Isabella sat breathing heavily underneath the table. That man was really starting to get her nervous, not that she wasn't before. He had been pacing around the table for such a long time. It was almost as if he knew.

After circling it a couple more times, he crept away. Isabella felt herself give a sigh of relief, and she calmly turned to look at Phineas. He was stirring.

'Finally,' she thought, 'he's waking up. I guess I should keep him relaxed for the first little while of consciousness.'

He seemed to wake up, but he still remained still. Isabella carefully put her hand on his and whispered his name.

"Phineas."

He slowly opened his eyes, but he only looked bewildered. "Isabella," he whispered equally quiet.

"Phineas. Ferb and Sam are gone."

Phineas immediately looked around. "G-gone," he said only slightly louder.

She nodded. "What do we do?"

For the first time Isabella had ever seen him, he looked clueless. Confused. Unsure. She wasn't sure what to call it. He just didn't have any ideas, and she had never seen him like that. And she didn't like it.

"But, Phineas, you have to know what to do. You always have some idea. You always know what's best. You-You have to-"

"Isabella, look, I'm sorry. I just- I don't know."

She sighed. This wasn't the Phineas she knew and loved. It just wasn't. 'Phineas, please.' she thought.

"I guess we should just go look for them," he said slowly.

"I guess so."

Phineas quickly slipped his head under the table and looked around. He saw no one and crept out from under the table. Isabella followed him and looked around.

"Where to?" she asked simply.

He looked at her, hopelessness in his eyes. "Let's try this way." he said as calmly as possible.

At first, Isabella was mad at Phineas. He didn't even seem worried. He was calm, almost, but he was clueless. He was unhopeful. And worst of all, he was fresh out of ideas.

But then, sympathy kicked it. She realized exactly how he felt. His best friend could be dead now, and he felt like it was all his fault. Phineas trusted Samuel so much; so now, he feels completely responsible for Ferb. He feels like it should have been him, not Ferb. Now Isabella just feels guilt. She could have jumped in earlier and helped, right? No, of course not. She would have been murdered in a second. If only Isabella knew that. Because now, she felt responsible, just like how Phineas was feeling.

She was absolutely right. Phineas sadly thought of himself being equally guilty as Samuel himself. He felt as if he handed his best friend off on a silver platter. And now, he felt like there was no way to get him back. He would have died just to get him back. Why couldn't it have been him? That's the question he kept asking himself. Now, he felt terrible about himself. Then, he felt complete fury towards Samuel. He couldn't wait to find him, to give him his vengeance, to take out his anger, to-

"Phineas," she began, "what if we don't find them?"

How could he possibly answer that? How could he think of the worst possible scenario and outcome, and then just casually tell her. He shrugged, "I- I don't know."

A single tear formed in her eye, and she turned away from Phineas. She didn't want him to think lower of her in such a crucial moment. She didn't want to break down and start crying, especially in front of Phineas.

Fortunately, he hasn't noticed. He was to preoccupied with pondering her question. What if they really didn't find them? Or worse, what if they found just Samuel, and Ferb was already- already dead? What if Ferb wasn't exactly good, either? Phineas was silently thinking all of these had high likeliness and was panicking. Basically, he was preparing himself for the worst, not even allowing himself to dream that everything would be okay. No one knew if it would be okay. No one. And all Phineas and Isabella could do was look for them. That, and hope they'd find them.

Okay guys, hope you enjoyed.

IF YOU DON'T READ THE A/N'S READ THIS PART!

I will post one more chapter before the results from my poll plays into affect. If you haven't read any of my author's notes about the poll, please continue reading.

I am wondering if you as a reader think Samuel should be good or bad, because at the moment it could play out to be either. If you're not a member of FanFiction, just leave a review stating your opinion.

Thanks.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N Hey guys. Well, it's been forever, and I'm FINALLY updating.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

Enjoy!

He could hear him. It was one voice muttering to itself, one pair of feet pacing silently.

"There's no way out… There's no way out… They're crazy… No possible way… I'm doing the right thing…"

His body lay motionless on the ground, trying to seem unconscious. Trying his absolute best not to be seen awake. If he were, who knows what Samuel would do?

All Ferb could do was hope desperately that he would leave the room, or wherever they were, or come to his senses.

It's obvious that Samuel wants no part in this society, but he doesn't seem to believe there's a way out. Why can't he see reason? He and Phineas had escaped, hadn't they? Isabella had narrowly escaped being assassinated. The leader, Serena, had been murdered once and for all. This organization was and is going down! Why can't he see this?

The trio could use Sam on their team, he'd be a useful asset. Why can't Samuel see this for himself? Simple. He's been so brainwashed by the society. He ways hears that there's no way out. He always hears that the society is your family. He always hears that anyone who crosses the society… dies.

What do you expect him to do? What would YOU do? After living with these assassins for so many years, you're bound to start believing what they start mercilessly cramming into your head.

Out of nowhere, Ferb began to feel so uncomfortable. He was in a rather weird position, after all. He just had to move. He stayed still for so long, but now, he had, just had, to move at least a little but. You know what I mean?

He opened his eyes just a little bit, and was able to tell a little bit more about his environment. Ferb and Samuel were in a tiny room, and it was just them. Sam had just started to pace away from Ferb, so he was facing the other way.

Ferb took this as an oppurtunity, and he began to move slightly. As soon as he did, however, Samuel began to chuckle, and his head snapped to turn around almost immediately.

"So, Ferb, finally up?" he said as a question, but with a threatening tone.

Ferb decided not to answer at first; he would wait until he knew he had to. He cracked his eyes open again, but Samuel was staring right into them as he did.

Ferb sighed and responded, "I've been up awhile."

"I figured as much."

With that, Samuel lunged at Ferb, grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and yanked him towards the wall.

After Ferb made a slight scream of shock, he began to speak. "Why! Why are you doing this?"

Samuel made little laugh, but one of those laughs that make you sound insane. "There's no way out… There's no way…"

Ferb stood up straighter and looked him straight in the eyes. "I made it out. Phineas made it o-"

"LIES!" he screamed as he slapped Ferb as hard as he could. "THERE IS NO. WAY. OUT!"

Ferb actually looked panicked for a few seconds there. Was this truly the man who saved him no less than an hour ago? Surely it couldn't be. That man had so much hope.

Ferb quickly grabbed Samuel and threw him towards the wall. Samuel makes a weird face, and calmly stands up. He looks at Ferb, smiles, and sprints toward him.

Just when he was a second away from grabbing him, Ferb leaps out of the way, and Samuel rams himself straight into a wall.

'Why does this seem so easy?' Ferb thought. 'This should be more difficult.'

Samuel stood back up, but this time he took out a small knife. Oh no…

He holds the knife firmly and holds it straight out, and Samuel charges at Ferb again.

'Is he seriously trying this again?' Ferb wondered.

Ferb hastily jumps out of the way again, and Sam just keeps running towards him. Ferb ducks, and once Samuel is near him, he swipes the knife out of his hand.

He grabs Samuel's shirt and pushes him against a wall.

"Why can't you ju-"

Samuel cut him off by punching him in the face. Hard. Ferb half spun, and fell over. Samuel made another widely grinning face, and walked towards him, laughing the while time.

"Ferb, you're trying to make a dream come true. There is no way out. The only way out is through death. Death. It's the only way."

Ferb looked scared now. Sam was just acting… crazy. "Samuel, snap out of it! This isn't right. That's not true. I've made it out!"

"THAT'S not true. Why would you come back? Why not stay out in the real world, happy and truly alive?"

Now he grabbed his neck and was holding Ferb down firmly. Ferb gasped for air, and tried to hold it in as long as he could.

"Well then, Ferb, it looks like you're finally escaping. In a few seconds now, you'll be gone from here, from the society. Don't worry, Ferb. It'll all be over. The life is already leaving from your eyes. Your face is turning purple. Don't worry. You won't have to worry about this anymore."

A/N That seems like a good point to stop. I'll update soon guys, I promise.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N Hey again, just wanted to end that huge cliffhanger.

Disclaimer: I do not own PnF.

Enjoy! And please review when you finish reading. (Read the a/n at the end please. It's somewhat important.)

Ferb's face quickly turned from red to blue to purple. He was losing air, and fast. He might have 5 seconds left, might. Samuel was practically sitting on top of him, suffocating him. He was laughing almost evilly as he did this, and he kept muttering that it would all be over soon.

"Maybe I could even join you. We could both be free," he declared. Great. Now he was also suicidal.

Samuel looked happy for a moment. He glanced upwards, and Ferb took the opportunity. He quickly hit Sam's hands off of his neck and rolled on top of him, ultimately changing their positions.

Ferb looked at Sam full of fury and hate. He gave him the worst death glare he could manage. Ferb looked ready to kill, and he found himself moving his hands closer to Sam's neck, ready to repeat to him what he had just done to Ferb.

His hands were inches from his neck when Samuel spoke. "Please. Please just get it over with. End my suffering. Do it now. As painfully or quickly as you want. I don't care. Just get me out of this society," he cried out. He was almost in tears. Did he truly think this was the only way out?

Ferb looked him in the eye for a moment. He saw fear, but also hope. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy as his hands subconsciously grabbed his neck.

Just as quickly as they had made contact with his neck, his hands jumped off it. Ferb jumped off of Samuel and began to walk away.

Sam let a tear form in his eye. "NO! Just kill me now! I was going to kill you! I almost did, too. Why would you leave me here? To make me suffer more?"

Ferb stepped in the doorway and put his hand on the ledge. He allowed his head to turn back as he narrowed his eyes, giving a rather cliche-but-cool look to himself.

"You can't always take things the easy way out. Sometimes you have to take it the hard way," Ferb said with a slight sigh.

Now he just had to find Phineas and Isabella…

A/N Yeah. That's about it. (Don't forget to review!)

PLEASE READ THIS PART! =

Thanks to the guest (he/she remained anonymous) who gave me this idea. It means a lot to me. Your idea really interested me, right from the moment I read your review.

To everyone else, a guest reviewed and gave me the idea where Samuel was about to kill Ferb, but Ferb overtook him. Instead of killing him, he left and makes this awesome comment about how "there's the hard way and the easy way out."

Oh, and THIS IS IMPORTANT, TOO! =

Please, please review. Last chapter I only got 2 reviews. I felt really depressed and was a bit afraid you guys didn't like the chapter or something.

I know that reviewing can get really annoying sometimes, so just type out a little message that says "good" or something. I don't mind. Or if you would rather, you can type out a longer review giving me constructive criticism and tips.

I appreciate it, guys. Thanks!


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N Hey guys. It's been a long time, I know. Sorry, it's just I've been getting so much homework lately and I've had to do a lot of stuff lately. Not to mention I've had to start high school class choice and registration and stuff…**

**Anyways, I feel awful about not updating lately, so I'm going to make this chapter as long as I can. I'm supposed to be working on my honors English registration, but you know what… screw it. I'll do it later or something.**

**Also, I feel so depressed because I keep getting reviews and PM's asking if it's over. It is NOT over. I just haven't updated it… several… several… months. I actually had to go back and read the last 8 chapters or so just to get back into the story and pick up my train of thought, if you know what I mean.**

**…**

**Again, I'm sorry. But don't forget to review. Just saying.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PnF.**

**Thanks. Enjoy!**

* * *

_'But what if he is dead? What if I'm too late? What if I can't even find him? That would be awful. What kind of friend would I be if I let him die to some person I willingly let come with us?'_

These words painfully went through Phineas as he feared the worst.

'_What if Samuel killed him? … No. No, he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't. If his intention was to kill him, he would have let Ferb die earlier. Unless, he also wanted to kill us…' _

Phineas looked regretfully towards Isabella, who was trying not to look straight at him. He could tell that she was scared, how couldn't she be? But she also looked dreadfully worried. He was too, but it was just in his nature to put others before himself. He wanted to run to her and comfort her, just whisper in her ear that it would be okay, but he restrained from doing so. Something just told him not to.

_'No. Sam would never do that. He just wanted out of the society. But what if an assassin found and killed him? No, surely they would have taken Isabella and me. Or would they have? Is it possible they just hadn't seen us? No. We were standing right there in the open. There's no way an assassin wouldn't have seen us. So, either Samuel took Ferb somewhere, a guard deliberately chose not to take Isabella and I, or… Ferb took Samuel somewhere.'_

Phineas couldn't help but wonder whether Samuel was capable of tricking Ferb into going somewhere with him and killing him. Something deep down told him that it's possible, but he could not bring himself to believe it.

_'Poor Ferb,' _Isabella thought. _'I knew there was something about Samuel. I just knew it. I should have done something about it. I could have told Phineas. I could have said something, anything. I would have looked stupid, but at least Ferb would be safe. There's no doubt in my mind that he did this. Who else would? An assassin? Right. Because an assassin would definitely leave Phineas and me.'_

* * *

_'I just hope they're not worried about me,' _Ferb miserably thought.

He was looking everywhere for them. He could only hope they would have the sense to stay where they were in a hidden spot. No, he couldn't expect them to do that. Of course they would go looking for him. He would do the same for them. He just hoped that they hadn't been spotted by an unfriendly group of assassins.

_'I'm started to wonder if he's still alive. What if he's not? I wonder if I'd feel something. A great sense of sadness or something. Probably not, but I truly don't believe he's dead. He wouldn't die. He was much stronger that Samuel, assuming it was in fact Sam that took them,'_ he thought sadly about his friend.

Ferb ran towards the spot Samuel had taken him from. He frantically looked around for them. "Phineas? Isabella?" he whispered. "Guys?" he said only slightly louder.

_'Oh no…'_

He frantically ran up and down the hallway leading to the torture chamber Sam had hidden him in. There was no sight of Phineas or Isabella anywhere. He began to creep down another hallway, still no sign of them.

_'Oh no. Where are they? I hope they weren't taken.'_

Ferb knew that Phineas and Isabella were fully capable of defending themselves, or did he? Phineas and he were fairly equal in experience and fighting skills, but Isabella was different. She was raised in a castle without a care in the world. She had guards that would fight for her if necessary. She had only begun training a few weeks before. Phineas would be able to fight for himself usually, but with Isabella there, he would do anything to protect her. He would die for her. Ferb knew this. He knew it for a fact.

* * *

You see, Phineas and Isabella believe their friend is dead, and Ferb is beginning to worry about them. Will they ever meet up? Or will they come to the conclusion that the other(s) is/are dead?

I'll try to update soon. Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as some of my recent ones. I haven't really been writing lately and I've kind of gotten out of the mood, if you know what I mean.

**Don't forget to review.** Thanks!


End file.
